


Incompletos

by DelianWriter



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alpha Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Jaskier | Dandelion, Omega Verse, Sexual Violence, Violation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:13:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26874991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelianWriter/pseuds/DelianWriter
Summary: "Jaskier se quedó un segundo congelado. Geralt era un alfa inservible, él tenía razón, no debía perder el tiempo, su instinto gritaba que quería cachorros y él no podía dárselos. Los alfas no abundaban, pero si seguía buscando seguro que alguno encontraba. Solo que su corazón no pensaba lo mismo."
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

La gente habla, siempre ha hablado. Las leyendas rondan, cuentos de viejas que a veces tienen parte de verdad. La Conjunción de las Esferas trajo mucho más que monstruos desde las profundidades de otros mundos, dicen que generó una ola de mutación. Algunos humanos sufrieron cambios en su fisionomía. En apariencia eran normales, pero ocultaban ciertas y extrañas habilidades hacían que algunos los comparasen con animales, y sus órganos reproductores se desarrollaron de distinta forma. A estos nuevos humanos los clasificaron en dos grupos: alfas y omegas, dominantes y dominados, espada y vaina.

Los humanos corrientes los depreciaban y algunos escéntricos los ansiaban como exóticas criaturas especialmente diseñadas para el sexo, por eso solían ocultarse, pero ellos siempre se reconocían entre sí. Instinto, supervivencia.

Jaskier lo supo desde el primer momento que puso los ojos en Geralt de Rivia. Él era uno de ellos, el metal que podía fraguar en su molde, el cereal perfecto para rellenar su vasija. No podía ignorarlo ahora que lo había visto y él era sin duda todo lo que un omega como él podía desear. Fuerte, atractivo, intimidante, feroz.

Se le insinuó, no podía ser de otro modo. Quería que lo mirase y en cuanto sus ojos hicieron contacto un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del bardo conocido como Jaskier. Sentía la dominación de esos ojos, los ojos más extraños que había visto nunca, y le encantaba.

Geralt no ignoraba los encantos de Jaskier. La gente de la taberna, estúpidos todos ellos, corrientes y débiles, seguramente no habían podido captar el dulce aroma a galán de noche, la insinuación de su fertilidad y su falta de compromiso, y ese magnífico cuello virgen, semioculto entre los ropajes. Sí, Jaskier era apetecible y hermoso y no era común encontrarse con un omega, pero aún así rehusó, mientras apartaba la mirada para invitarle a que se fuese. Pero él era persistente.

Se sentó frente a él, esperando captar su atención, hablándole suavemente con su voz de ruiseñor, quería escuchar más la voz del alfa, ronca e intimidante. Cuando por fin accedió a que volviese a mirarle fue cuando Jaskier comprendió por qué Geralt lo rechazaba. Geralt de Rivia era un brujo.

Se decía que las hermandades de brujos solo escogían a niños alfa por su mayor fortaleza para ser sometidos a la Prueba de las Hierbas, con la que volvían a mutar y se convertían en brujos. Esto les concedía un aumento considerable de sus habilidades innatas como la fuerza, la vista y el olfato, pero los privaba de la esencia que daba sentido a su existencia: no podían tener hijos.

—No pierdas tu tiempo conmigo. — le habló con franqueza el brujo, mientras se levantaba de la mesa. Monstruos y dinero, esa era su vida. No quería ni necesitaba nada más.

Jaskier se quedó un segundo congelado. Geralt era un alfa inservible, él tenía razón, no debía perder el tiempo, su instinto gritaba que quería cachorros y él no podía dárselos. Los alfas no abundaban, pero si seguía buscando seguro que alguno encontraba. Solo que su corazón no pensaba lo mismo.

De eso ya hacía algunos años, años en los que Jaskier y Geralt habían jugado al encuentro y desencuentro, pasando temporadas casi tan largas juntos como separados, sin comprometerse el uno con el otro ni pedir nada a cambio, hasta aquel día, aquel día en el que sus caminos no se cruzaron por azares del destino, como siempre solía ocurrir, sino porque Jaskier buscó a Geralt de Rivia.

El bardo lo esperaba en la posada, donde se lo había visto por última vez. Allí había regresado lleno de mugre el hombre que había contratado al Lobo Blanco para matar a un selkiemaw y les estaba contando a todos como se había desarrollado la aventura. Jaskier apuntaba, sentado en una mesa, gozando de cada uno de los detalles.

—¡Oooh...esto es brillante! — exclamó mientras escribía y después se lamió los labios. Entonces se dio cuenta de que todos lo miraban desconcertados y alzó la mirada para excusarse levemente. — Lo siento, es que Geralt es muy tacaño con los detalles. ¿Y entonces qué pasó?

—Él murió. — dijo el hombre mientras bajaba la cabeza y hubo una exclamación de lastima por parte de todos los oyentes, menos de Jaskier, que solo abrió levemente la boca, haciendo una mueca.

—Meh, él está bien.

Y volvió a escribir, ignorando que a aquel hombre de olor rancio que intentaba convencerlo de que Geralt de Rivia estaba muerto. Jaskier sabía que era ridículo. Un alfa como él, un brujo, no un brujo cualquiera, el Lobo Blanco, no podía morir por tan poco.

El Lobo Blanco entró de repente a la taberna de la posada, apestando a marea baja. Jaskier se rió, lleno de satisfacción. No existían palabras para definir el éxtasis que le producía volver a estar frente al brujo, aunque esté presentará un aspecto tan lamentable, eso solo hacía más dulce su reencuentro, adoraba verlo en evidencia.

Tras animar a los presentes con su famosa canción, Jaskier se aproximó dando saltos a Geralt, quien ya estaba en la barra pidiendo una cerveza.

—De nada. — le dijo el bardo mientras se ponía a su lado. — y ahora, brujo, es hora de pagar tu deuda. — Geralt lo estaba ignorando, escupiendo el primer sorbo de su cerveza para enjuagarse la boca, pero a Jaskier no le importaba. — "¿Qué deuda?", te estarás preguntando. Te lo diré. Te he hecho famoso, brujo. Debería pedirte el 10% de todo lo que ganas, pero en su lugar, solo te pediré un favorcito de nada.

—Vete a la mierda. — exclamó tan expresivo como siempre, mientras sacaba las monedas para pagar. Eso no desalentó al bardo, nunca lo había hecho.

—Por una misera noche de servicio tendrás una cornucopia de delicias terrenales. — le dijo con voz insinuante, y siguió hablando, pero Geralt no lo escuchaba, hasta que le gritó.

—¡Comida, mujeres y vino, Geralt! — gritó Jaskier para llamar su atención, y entonces el brujo se giró, mirándolo. Ah, por fin se había dado cuenta, por fin lo notaba. Definitivamente no podían tener esa conversación allí, rodeados de simples humanos y con el embadurnado en tripas de selkiemaw.

.....................

—Ya basta de gruñidos de protesta. — le pidió Jaskier mientras le lanzaba un cubo de agua caliente encima. Había estado ayudándolo a limpiarse un poco antes de meterse a la bañera, pero aún quedaban restos de aquel fluido asqueroso que se resistía a desprenderse. — Solo haremos esto para que tu mejor amigo Jaskier esté protegido. No será para tanto.

—No soy tu amigo. — puntualizó Geralt sin mirarle. No podía creer lo que Jaskier acababa de pedirle. No podía aceptarlo, definitivamente tenía que ser alguna clase de broma, pero Jaskier le dejó claro que no lo era, hablándole con acidez.

—Oh, ¿de verdad? ¿Normalmente dejas que un desconocido frote tu adorable trasero con manzanilla?

Justo lo que quería, Geralt lo miró con el gesto torcido. Bien, callado estaba mejor.

—Eso me parecía. — murmuró, antes de caminar hacia la mesa auxiliar. — Todo lord, caballero y rey que se precie asistirá a la ceremonia. La Leona de Cintra en persona cantará las alabanzas de la actuación triunfal de Jaskier. — dijo mientras arrojaba con gracia sales al baño. Geralt le estaba clavando sus ojos con dureza.

—¿Cómo sabes que habrá alfas en esa fiesta?

—Um, bueno, si quieres saberlo, puede que tuviese un encontronazo con un par de ellos. — confesó y el brujo gruñó desde lo más profundo de su pecho. El instinto clamaba y eso no le gustaba. — Pero lo he decidido, no quiero nada con ellos, ni con ningún otro, por eso quiero que me marques.— No, a Geralt no le gustaba la idea, y se notaba — ¡Oh, sí, esa cara! ¡Oh! ¡Qué miedo! Nadie en su sano juicio se acercará a mi si poner esa cara. Estoy seguro de que si lo haces ninguno se dejará llevar como un animal por sus hormonas. — afirmó con ironía mientras adivinaba sus pensamientos. Cuando lo vio apartar la mirada y coger la jarra de cerveza para beber se la quitó justo cuando le acariciaba los labios. — Pensándolo mejor, deja la cerveza. Una mente despejada será lo mejor.

Geralt apretó la mandíbula, con la mirada gacha. Jaskier iba a volverlo loco.

—No voy a marcarte solo para que puedas pavonearte frente a la corte.

—¿Por qué no? — rebatió Jaskier con el ceño levemente fruncido, mientras se paseaba hasta la otra parte de la habitación, dándole la espalda a Geralt. — Ah, ya, ya. Porque tú no te involucras con nadie. Menos cuando sí, que es todo el rato. — y siguió hablando mientras volvía a caminar para estar frente a él. — Con la edad te vuelves insoportablemente irascible y avinagrado. Siempre he querido saberlo: ¿los brujos se jubilan?

—Sí, cuando se vuelven lentos y los matan. — respondió con acritud Geralt mientras apoyaba sus brazos en el borde de la bañera.

—Venga ya, algo querrás cuando acabe toda esta tontería de cazar monstruos. — insistió. Pocas veces había visto el brujo al bardo hablar con tanta seriedad sobre un asunto. Le interesaba lo que iba a decir, esperaba ciertas respuestas, pero Geralt no estaba seguro de poder darle lo que buscaba.

—No quiero nada.

No, esa no era la respuesta que Jaskier ansiaba, pero tampoco era sincera. Se conocían, demasiado bien.

El bardo se miró las uñas, con aparente indiferencia, pero después bajó la mano y lo miró. Si Geralt no lo decía, lo diría él.

—Bueno, ¿quién sabe? Quizás alguien te quiera a ti.

Jaskier se arrodilló para estar a su altura, apoyándose en el otro borde de la bañera. Geralt apartó un momento la mirada antes de volver a fijar sus ojos de felino en el intenso azul de Jaskier.

—No necesito a nadie. Y no quiero que nadie me necesite.

Era casi una súplica. No quería hacerlo. Él era un alfa defectuoso, sin propósito, no era apropiado para Jaskier, ni para nadie. Él era un brujo, el Lobo Blanco, y no había nada más.

—Y aún así...aquí estamos.

Jaskier olía a ensoñación, a galán de noche, a omega fértil clamando el calor de un compañero y su rostro... ningún reino del Norte había conocido jamás uno como el suyo, con unos ojos tan grandes y puros, y su voz, la voz más singular y maravillosa que se hubiese escuchado nunca. Sería una buena madre, una madre hermosa, y sin embargo él le estaba diciendo que renunciaba a ese camino.

Geralt no podía permitirlo. Se levantó de la bañera, enfurecido y Jaskier lo hizo con él, al instante. No le intimidaba su duro rostro, tenso por la contención de todas las emociones que estaba experimentando.

—¡No voy a marcarte, Jaskier! — bramó el Lobo Blanco mientras salía de la bañera. Dio un tirón de la toalla que había sobre una de las mesillas y los objetos que había sobre ella se tambalearon mientras las velas danzaban insinuantes por el movimiento del aire.

—¡Si no lo haces otro podría hacerlo en el banquete! — le advirtió, persiguiéndolo por la habitación. — ¡Mi celo está cerca y cuando los alfas me huelan pelearán por mí! ¡El ganador me reclamará como suyo quiera o no! ¡Se supone que eso debería hacerme feliz pero no me hace, ni un poco! ¡No quiero tener hijos, no los necesito! ¡Prefiero ser libre! ¡Solo tú puedes hacerme libre, Geralt de Rivia!

—¡¿Libre?! — gritó Geralt con voz imponente y ronca, su voz de alfa, mientras se giraba para agarrar a Jaskier con fuerza del brazo. El omega se estremeció de la cabeza a los pies mientras el rostro del Lobo Blanco se acercaba al suyo. — Si te marco estarás ligado a mí para siempre.

Lo sabía, Jaskier era perfectamente consciente de que si Geralt de Rivia le marcaba su olor desaparecería para el resto de alfas y que si alguna vez osaba yacer con algún otro alfa que no fuese el Lobo Blanco su cuerpo sufriría una reacción de rechazo y enfermaría, también sabía que aunque se generase un vínculo entre ellos el alfa podría disfrutar impunemente de otros omegas.

—No me importa. — respondió Jaskier y sin oponer resistencia al agarre de Geralt intensificó el contacto tirando del brazo que lo tenía cogido hasta que sus cuerpos estuvieron a unos centímetros. El aliento de Jaskier golpeaba contra los labios de Geralt, húmedo y caliente. — Como te he dicho antes en la taberna, es solo un pequeño favor, para que los alfas no vuelvan a molestar nunca a tu querido amigo Jaskier. — murmuró, mientras comenzaba a pasar su mano libre con entre los pectorales del brujo. Su vello rizado hacía cosquillas en la piel, llenándolo de expectación.

—Ese no es el propósito de los vínculos. Sabes que aunque nací alfa estoy roto. El destino de un omega es encontrar un alfa con el que prolongar su estirpe.

Jaskier lo besó, enterrándose en sus labios, cautivándolo. Geralt temblaba, estaba perdiendo toda su resistencia, perdido en su boca que sabía a vino de flores. Gruñó, sintiendo que algo se agitaba en su interior. Un omega entre sus brazos entraba en celo. No, no era cualquier omega, lo conocía bien, y lo deseaba, lo deseaba tanto. El instinto clamaba con fuerza: "Mío, tiene que ser mío".

—No hables de destino. Tú no crees en el destino, ni yo tam-... — No pudo decir nada más, las palabras murieron en su garganta cuando Geralt tomó el control, agarrándolo con posesividad. Esos ojos, ese rostro desgarrador, su alfa había despertado y tenía hambre.

La toalla cayó al suelo, junto a las prendas de Jaskier, una a una. Sin piedad el brujo las arrancaba de su cuerpo, tirando de las finas telas, desgarrándolas. Al bardo no podía importarle menos. Solo quería que siguiese besándolo. Si sus labios se separaban un instante gruñían y se volvían a buscar con ferocidad. Se movían, chocando contra las paredes, el biombo y el resto de muebles. A veces Jaskier soltaba un quejido, pero el brujo no lo dejaba respirar, sentía que se ahogaba y eso le encantaba.

Jaskier jadeó cuando Geralt lo arrojó de un empujón a la cama. El brujo lo observó tendido, con el pecho subiendo y bajando a un ritmo frenético y las piernas ligeramente entreabiertas, invitándolo. Inconscientemente apretó la mandíbula. Quería morder, marcar esa piel blanca.

Su ojos volvieron a hacer contacto, Jaskier no podía dejar de mirar a su depredador, de repente parecía asustado, congelado como un ciervo a punto de ser devorado por un lobo solitario. Geralt ya estaba sobre él, notó su erección rozando su propio miembro y su viscosidad en el bajo vientre y se sentía como si fuese la primera vez, como si fuese la primera vez que su piel recibía un roce. Estaba nervioso. Se entregaría, enteramente, y las palabras, que siempre habían acudido raudas a su lengua, se ahogaban.

Su nariz aspiró un aroma solo antes insinuado, no podía creerlo, Geralt de Rivia sí tenía aroma, el aroma de un auténtico alfa, una extraña mezcla entre almizcle y leña. Las pupilas de Jaskier se dilataron mientras los calores consumían su cuerpo. Lo quería sobre él, dentro de él, con una necesidad que resultaba aterradora.

Las amplias manos del brujo lo aferraron por los muslos, tirando de sus piernas para abrirlas y él correspondió con sumisa obediencia. Entonces lo penetró con fuerza, dejándolo sin aliento. Unas lágrimas resbalaron desde la comisura de sus brillantes ojos azules por sus mejillas, Geralt las recogió con la lengua, sintiendo la piel arder bajo su músculo, después dirigió su lengua al cuello de Jaskier mientras sus caderas iniciaban un vaivén: lento, brusco y certero.

El omega sentía que llegaba a un punto delicado en lo más profundo de su ser y cada vez que lo hacía gemía sin aliento. Creía que se moriría, el placer era tan intenso que resultaba doloroso. A cada golpe, su cuerpo se tensaba, estaba tan mareado que no era capaz de ver nada con claridad salvo cuando esos ojos dorados volvían a posarse sobre los suyos, esos amados ojos. Y él lloraba y le suplicaba en silencio que fuese más profundo hasta que lo destruyese por completo.

Jaskier lo abrazó con piernas y brazos mientras la nariz de Geralt recorría su cuello, frotándose contra él. Más, quería impregnarse más de su olor y que él se cubriese con el suyo, pelear hasta que su alfa hubiese dominado por completo al omega. Volvió a lamerlo, marcando con sus dientes la carne, una y otra vez, tirando de ella, destrozándolo.

—Di mi nombre. — le ordenó con voz ronca, susurrándole al oído. El ritmo de sus estocadas había aumentado, lo estaba agarrando de las caderas, enterrando los dedos en su piel hasta hundirlos, casi atravesándolo con sus uñas. La erección de Jaskier se frotaba contra su duro vientre. Se estaba volviendo loco, cada vez más deseoso, cada vez más grande. Más, quería poseerlo más.

—Geralt...aah...— susurró con la voz afónica por el placer. Sentía que desfallecería de un momento a otro hasta que Geralt aumentó las penetraciones. Los latigazos que recorrían su cuerpo se hicieron tan fuertes que comenzó a gritar sin remedio.

Sin piedad, Geralt se separó solo lo necesario para tirar de una de las piernas de Jaskier para darle la vuelta y ponerlo de espaldas a él. Esa era la posición, Jaskier lo sabía y pareció renacer, alzando las caderas expectante.

Su alfa, era su alfa e iba a terminar por primera vez. Lo esperaba, lo ansiaba, todo dentro de él, hasta que perdiese el conocimiento. Su instinto le gritaba que era el momento de recibir la semilla, de que floreciese el fruto en su vientre, y en su mente no había un solo pensamiento de que aquello no pudiese ser posible.

La base en el pene de Geralt se había hinchado, formando un nudo, podía notar cómo rozaba su entrada, presionándola, clamando entrar, pero era demasiado grande. El brujo tiró más de sus caderas para alzarlas. Las piernas de Jaskier temblaban mientras sentía por ellas chorrear el lubricante que en su excitación había desbordado.

Geralt se recostó sobre su espalda y con un gruñido desde el fondo de su pecho arremetió con ímpetu hasta introducir todo el nudo en su interior cuando sus dientes se clavaban en la glándula hormonal situada en el cuello de Jaskier.

Gritó con tanta fuerza que su voz se desgarró. Un hilo de sangre descendía por su hombro desde su herida abierta, que los dientes de Geralt aún presionaban, clavados. El cuerpo del alfa tembló en ráfagas fuertes que recorrían desde su cabeza hasta sus testículos.

Las piernas de Jaskier no aguantaron más, había perdido toda su fuerza y ahora caía flácido, presa de un orgasmo que no parecía tener fin. Geralt lo sostuvo entre sus brazos, impidiendo que que cayese bruscamente sobre la cama.

Con cuidado, giró su cuerpo para tumbarlo de lado. Aún estaban unidos y lo estarían quizás por media hora más.

Geralt abrazó protectoramente a Jaskier, colocando las manos sobre su vientre y sintiendo los espasmos que sufría a cada una de sus descargas.

—Hmm...Jaskier... — murmuró Geralt contra su cuello, acariciando la marca que había dejado sobre él con la nariz. Se sentía tan bien, satisfecho como nunca antes lo había estado, un alfa completo. Ni siquiera podía pensar en si lo que había hecho estaba bien o estaba mal. Allí, en ese lugar y en ese momento, eran ellos dos, alfa y omega, dos partes de un todo.

—Julian... — susurró, colocando las manos sobre las del brujo. No era real, ellos nunca serían nada, Geralt solo le estaba haciendo un favor, pero ellos nunca, nunca serían destinados. Tenía su marca, pero sabía que nunca tendría nada más de él, y aún así una parte de Jaskier aún albergaba esperanzas. — Di mi nombre, solo ahora.

—Julian...


	2. Chapter 2

La boca le sabía a bilis y sangre. Jaskier vomitó hasta sentir que sus tripas se volvían del revés. Era repugnante, pero él no podía verlo porque las lágrimas, ácidas y corrosivas, destruían toda su visión. Lo único que pudo hacer fue jadear, mientras sollozaba. Era incluso peor de lo que las leyendas contaban, sentía que moría lentamente, no sin antes desechar todo su interior hasta que no quedase ningún resto de su pecado.

Sus piernas apenas le sostenían, cada paso era una tortura, luchaba contra su propio cuerpo, tirando de él como si cargase a sus hombros su propia lápida. El peso le pudo, cayó al suelo sobre sus propios desperdicios. Por sus muslos corrían regueros, los sentía descender mientras toda su piel se erizaba.

Se abrazó a sí mismo, contraído en posición fetal. La marca de su cuello ardía, palpitante como una herida infectada que supura. Jaskier dirigió las manos desde su pecho hasta la marca y gritó.

Destrozado, solo. Todo por desafiar al destino. Podía haberse conformado con el hombre al que amaba, pero él era un brujo, un alfa roto, no podría jamás darle un hijo, jamás sería completamente suyo. Él sólo había querido completar aquello que a ambos les faltaba. Y en su lugar había encontrado la perdición. Ahora él también estaba roto.

...................

— ¿Dónde coño está mi ropa, Jaskier? — le preguntó malhumorado el Lobo Blanco. Se había quedado dormido después de que su nudo se desinflase y cuando había despertado Jaskier ya estaba vestido y arreglado para la fiesta con sus mejores galas.

El bardo le dedicó una sonrisa radiante a través del reflejo del espejo, abrochándose el último botón del cuello que tapaba su marca reciente, antes de girarse para hablarle.

— Ah, bueno. Estaban llenas de vísceras de selkiemaw, así que las llevé a lavar. De todas formas, esta noche no irás como brujo.

Geralt le dedicó una mirada amenazante, pero Jaskier ya estaba acostumbrada a ellas y era un secreto a voces que le encantaban. De todas formas, Jaskier iba a salirse con la suya, como era costumbre.

El brujo acabó acompañando al bardo vestido con finos ropajes más propios de un mercader de telas, de un color discreto para que no desentonase en mitad de la fiesta que había organizado la Leona de Cintra. Jaskier no quería que se organizase un escándalo porque hubiese traído al Lobo Blanco, pero sí quería dejarle claro a todos los alfas presentes que él ya no estaba disponible ni dispuesto a nada.

— Quédate cerca, pon cara de malo y hazte el mudo. — le pidió Jaskier nada más entrar en el salón real. — Nadie puede saber quién eres.

— ¡Geralt de Rivia, el poderoso brujo! — gritó un hombre alzando su jarra nada más lo vio entrar, a un volumen al que todos los del salón pudieron escucharlo perfectamente. Jaskier se quedó blanco como el papel, todo el mundo los miraba y el olor del brujo aún seguía impregnado en todo su cuerpo. Iban a ser la comidilla de todo la fiesta.

— Mierda... — murmuró el bardo, compungido. Geralt tampoco se había tomado muy bien que todos lo estuviesen mirando. Si alguien despreciaba algo más que a un brujo era un alfa roto que no sabía cuál era su lugar y se atrevía a marcar a un valioso omega.

— No te he visto desde la peste. — continuó aquel hombre mientras se acercaba a Geralt. Él bajó la mirada, taciturno.

— Buenos tiempos, Myszowor.

El aludido se echó a reír, señalándolo de nuevo con su jarra.

— Échaba de menos tu cara avinagrada. Temía aburrirme, pero si el Lobo Blanco está aquí, quizás haya esperanza. ¿Por qué vas vestido como un triste mercader de sedas?

Geralt echó una mirada furibunda a Jaskier, indicándole que lo hacía enteramente responsable de aquella mala idea. Cuando el bardo se dio cuenta, le miró de soslayo con ojos inocentes mientras le temblaban las manos, nervioso. Esta vez al mago Myszowor no le pasó inadvertida aquella conexión entre alfa y omega y decidió separar discretamente a Geralt de él. No era bueno seguir llamando la atención de ese modo cuando había otros alfas alrededor observando.

Hablaron sobre la fiesta y su propósito, concertar un matrimonio para la princesa Pavetta de Cintra, pero tras hacerlo Myszowor no pudo evitar desviar la conversación hacia el compañero que había arrastrado al brujo hasta la fiesta.

— He oído muchas historias sobre ese bardo, Jaskier. Los omegas disponibles no abundan mucho, y menos de sangre noble. Sabes que por mucho que lleve esa vida peregrina propia de un vagabundo ostenta un título de vizconde, ¿verdad? Hay algunos nobles alfa albergaban esperanzas de poder cazar una pieza así y no creo que les siente bien ver que ha escogido por encima de ellos uno que no puede darle descendencia. ¿Has pensado bien lo que has hecho? Porque venir a esta fiesta después de eso...

Pero Geralt no lo escuchaba, estaba demasiado ocupado viendo como en la distancia un hombre gordo y bajito había arrinconado a Jaskier contra una columna.

— Hmm... — gruñó el brujo, molesto, antes de darse la vuelta a ir hacia su omega, dejando al mago con la palabra en la boca.

Le tranquilizó al acercarse no detectar un olor de alfa emanar de aquel caballero, solo parecía un enano malhumorado y repeinado, que además no tenía la capacidad de detectar que no estaba hablando con un hombre normal sino con un omega. Era hasta divertido ver el apuro que le estaba haciendo pasar a Jaskier.

— Bájate los pantalones. — dijo el hombre, haciendo un gesto hacia abajo con el dedo.

— ¿Qué? — exclamó Jaskier sorprendido.

— No vi bien la cara de ese cabrón, pero reconocería su culo en cualquier parte.

Geralt pensó que aquello era suficiente. Una cosa era que avergonzase al bardo por una cosa que sin duda merecía y otra muy distinta que lo hiciese exhibir aquello que ahora le pertenecía.

— Bueno...Ah...Geralt.

Jaskier no podía estar más aliviado de ver que su alfa se aproximaba a aquel sujeto y le llamaba la atención tocándole el hombro, lo que no esperó es que reaccionase del modo en el que lo hizo, burlándose de él.

— Disculpe, milord. Esto pasa constantemente. — comenzó a decir antes de mirar al bardo, que no entendió por qué el brujo estaba actuando tan amable, algo no cuadraba. — Es cierto que tiene la cara de un canalla y de un cobarde, pero la verdad es que un buey le dio una coz en las pelotas cuando era niño.

— Oye, eso es... — comenzó a decir ofendido Jaskier, pero al ver la cara que ponía el otro hombre decidió asentir. — ci-cierto.

— Mis disculpas. — expresó el hombre apurado, antes de sacar una moneda y dársela al bardo. — Toma, ahoga tus penas a mi costa, eunuco. — y se alejó avergonzado.

La moneda gratis había sido un bonito detalle, pero Jaskier también estaba avergonzado.

— Oh, vaya, muchas gracias. — le dijo con ironía al brujo, que sonreía, y aquello no ocurría muy a menudo. Sorprendentemente, aquella expresión le sentaba de maravilla y hacía que el corazón de Jaskier palpitase como un loco mientras las mariposas de su estómago se agitaban, lo cual lo hacía más insultante aún. — Acaparas toda la atención y arruinas mi reputación.

— Eso es lo que hace un alfa, proteger a su omega. Era esto lo que querías, ¿no es cierto? Ahora tienes mi marca, no te metas en líos.

Aquello le tomó totalmente por sorpresa al bardo, que asintió mientras lo miraba embobado. Ansiaba besarle como nunca había ansiado nada en aquel mundo y que Geralt de Rivia lo volviese a estrechar entre sus brazos como había hecho unas horas antes, pero se contuvo. De momento se conformaba con su sonrisa, solo para él. Le dedicó una de vuelta antes de que el brujo se volviese a alejar. Había tenido sus dudas con respecto a pedirle que lo marcase, teniendo en cuenta quién era, qué era y los sacrificios que supondría, pero ahora no podría estar más satisfecho con ello.

Poco después la reina Calanthe hizo su aparición en el salón, cubierta de sangre, vanagloriándose orgullosa de la batalla. Invitó al brujo a su mesa y al instante él se dio cuenta de que tenía intenciones ocultas. Su hija Pavetta, a su lado, apenas podía contener las lágrimas.

Geralt la miró de reojo antes de gruñir con reconocimiento. Ahora entendía muchas cosas, la princesa Pavetta olía a lirios, a omega fértil, eso explicaba por qué Jaskier había tenido tanta prisa en que lo marcase, preveía que los alfas de la fiesta estarían aún más ansiosos por buscar un segundo plato, ya que solo uno podría obtener a la princesa Pavetta, pero había algo más, en su aroma, muy tenue, apenas perceptible, pero los sentidos de un brujo están mucho más desarrollados incluso que los de cualquier otro alfa. La princesa Pavetta estaba encinta.

En el centro de la sala, Jaskier realizaba una actuación sublime como siempre, el público lo adoraba, coreando sus canciones. Era totalmente ajeno a lo que la reina le estaba proponiendo a Geralt y a que él se negaba a acatar sus órdenes, pero sí que fijaba sus ojos de vez en cuando en la princesa Pavetta. Verla tan triste le partía el corazón. Intentó animarla sonriéndola y le guiñó el ojo mientras cantaba, pero no hubo reacción por su parte.

Cuando comenzaron los pretendientes, Pavetta se mostró incluso más triste. No era difícil suponer que el padre de la criatura no debía encontrarse entre ellos. Hasta que un caballero entró por la fuerza al sala del trono, desafiando a los guardias.

Todo ocurrió demasiado rápido: el pretendiente, la revelación de su rostro maldito, la negación de Geralt a atacarle, el descubrimiento de que Pavetta le pertenecía por el derecho de la sorpresa. Antes de darse cuenta todo se había desatado y el brujo defendía a quien creía que era justo defender.

Hubo una batalla campal en el salón, después engaño, traición y finalmente, cuando los poderes de Pavetta se desataron, la aceptación junto a la boda doble de Lord Erizo con Pavetta y La reina Calanthe con el rey de las Skellige.

Jaskier rozó discretamente la mano de Geralt y él no rehusó el contacto, lo que hizo que el bardo sonriese.

— Creo que escribiré mi mejor balada con esta historia. — comentó.

— Si quieres hacer eso será mejor que nos vayamos, antes de que alguno de los presentes intente abalanzarse sobre ti. — murmuró el brujo con voz ronca y para su sorpresa el bardo lo siguió sin rechistar.

— No, esperad, esperad. — lo llamó lord Erizo, levantándose. — Me habéis salvado la vida. Debo recompensaros.

— Habéis demostrado que harías lo mismo. No quiero nada.

— Por favor, Geralt de Rivia, no creáis que me hacéis un favor. No puedo empezar una nueva vida con una deuda vital.

Geralt iba a seguir insistiendo en que no quería nada, pero Jaskier entonces intervino.

— Si es así, pagadle con lo mismo con lo que te pagaron a ti. El derecho de la sorpresa, dale aquello que tienes pero que no conoces.

El brujo lo miró sorprendido, casi tan sorprendido como la reina Calanthe.

— ¡No! ¿Qué has hecho, bardo?

— No le haga caso, majestad, solo volveré a vuestro reino para matar un monstruo, no para reclamar cosechas ni cachorrillos. Que le den al destino por...

Antes de que terminase de hablar, a la princesa Pavetta le dio una fuerte arcada y vomitó copiosamente. La reina Calanthe se arrodilló para observar a su hija, horrorizada.

— Pavetta, ¿estás...?

La reina miró a Geralt, aún con la boca abierta. Mientras Jaskier tenía los ojos fijos en la hermosa Pavetta. Aquello le había tomado totalmente por sorpresa.

— Mierda. — murmuró Geralt. Eso era justo lo que se temía, justo lo que no quería que ocurriese. — Está bien. No quiero ese bebé.

— ¡Sí, yo sí lo quiero! — gritó Jaskier al instante, aceptando al niño de la sorpresa. No podía disimular la felicidad que sentía. Su instinto por fin estaba satisfecho, un niño, sería madre. Lo cuidaría, lo amaría como la más preciada de las criaturas de la tierra. Jaskier se adelantó delante de todos, que lo miraban con el rostro desencajado, pero a él no le podía importar menos. Alzó su voz clara y con orgullo mientras se desabrochaba el botón de la camisa y la bajaba para mostrar su marca. — Soy el compañero de Geralt de Rivia y por el derecho primordial que nos une reclamo ese bebé en su nombre.

...................

Geralt de Rivia estaba furioso, más furioso de lo que lo había visto nunca Jaskier. Caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación de la posada, destrozando todo lo que encontraba a su paso para descargar su rabia. El bardo cerró los ojos cuando otro tarro de cristal de su tocador improvisado tocó el suelo y se hizo añicos.

— Geralt, basta, por favor. — le pidió Jaskier con voz suave.

El brujo se detuvo de repente y a grandes trancos se acercó a bardo, que a aquellas alturas tenía los ojos llorosos, pero no agachó ni un segundo la cabeza, lleno de coraje.

— ¡¿Qué derecho tenías tú a aceptar por mí algo así?! — le gritó a unos centímetros de la rostro. Jaskier tembló, pero no se apartó.

— El derecho que me da tu marca. El destino funciona así.

— ¡Qué se joda el destino, y que te jodan a ti también, Jaskier! — bramó Geralt, antes de bajar la voz, de una forma que fue incluso más siniestra que sus gritos. — ¿Por qué un niño, Jaskier?

— Es mi instinto, Geralt. — comenzó a decir Jaskier, alzando su mano para acariciar su rostro. — Yo...es la oportunidad perfecta. Por fin nosotros...

El Lobo Blanco le cogió la mano de la mejilla y la apretó hasta hacerla crujir. Mientras Jaskier contenía un gemido de dolor, Geralt dijo sus últimas palabras.

— Si no era suficiente no haberme pedido marcarte.

Y lo abandonó en la habitación. Jaskier por fin se permitió derramar las lágrimas que tanto tiempo había estado conteniendo.

Él no había querido hacer ningún daño y menos al hombre que amaba por encima de sí mismo. Creía que aquello lo haría tan feliz como él, que el destino les había brindado una oportunidad a Geralt y a él de estar por fin completos y ser padres, pero parecía que se había equivocado.

Pasaron varias horas cuando alguien entró por la puerta. Estaba ya vestido con camisón y se levantó enseguida de la cama, pensando que sería Geralt quien regresaba, quizás habiéndose replanteado aquello del niño de la sorpresa. Jaskier se dio cuenta enseguida de su error.

La reina Calanthe se quitó la capucha que cubría su rostro enjuto. Su expresión le recordó a la del brujo, lo que le hizo estremecer.

— ¿Pueda saber a qué debo el honor de esta visita? — preguntó Jaskier con su característica buena diplomacia. Sin embargo, retrocedió apenas un paso instintivamente. No era estúpido y sabía que no había venido a tener una charla amistosa.

— Tú, monstruo, que has osado ir contra la naturaleza enlazándote con un alfa que no puede darte hijos, ¿cómo te has atrevido a engañar al destino robando el bebé de mi hija por la ley de la sorpresa?

Calanthe sacó la espada del cinto y la empuñó apuntando a la garganta del bardo, que sintió la punta rozando ligeramente su nuez de Adam. Jaskier retrocedió, escapando del contacto del frío metal, mientras hablaba con sinceridad.

— ¡Yo no sabía que Pavetta estaba embarazada! Es cierto que he ido contra el destino al emparejarme con un brujo, pero juro por el alma de mi madre que ese niño de la sorpresa es tan legítimo como el fruto de mi propio vientre.

Sus palabras hicieron sonreír a la reina de Cintra siniestramente. La vio guardar la espada en el cinto y contuvo el aliento, con la esperanza de que aquello fuese todo, pero entonces tres hombres entraron en la habitación. El fuerte aroma que desprendían le golpeó las fosas nasales, provocándole una descarga en todo el cuerpo. Jaskier se cubrió la nariz con ambas manos, con los ojos desencajados por el terror.

— Eso es fácil de decir cuando dicho vientre marchito se va pudrir sin producir nada. ¿Qué pasaría, bardo, si tuvieses un hijo? ¿Es eso lo que querías, no, un hijo? Muy bien, lo tendrás. — sentenció la reina Calanthe antes de abandonar la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí justo cuando Jaskier intentaba huir. Dos guardias estaban en la puerta. Ella los miró con severidad antes de darles una última orden. — Que nadie entre o salga de este cuarto esta noche.

Jaskier luchó con todas sus fuerzas, gritó, suplicó. Una y otra vez, uno tras otro, a veces juntos, destrozándolo por completo hasta que no quedó un solo lugar en su cuerpo sin sangre y semen y su voz no fue más que un susurro desgarrado.

— ¡GERALT! — forzó su garganta por última vez, alzando su brazo buscando febrilmente a su salvador.

Pero nadie entró ni salió de la habitación en toda la noche.


	3. Chapter 3

Se había ido, no quedaba nadie cuando regresó a la habitación, con su espada de acero cubierta de sangre y restos de carne. En el fondo de su corazón lo había sabido y lo había esperado.

Jaskier ya no era suyo, ni lo volvería a ser, nunca más.

En la punta de la lengua quedaban tantas cosas que quería decirle: que no lo había marcado por lástima, que no había tenido sexo con él por compromiso, que realmente, durante unos breves instantes que no duraron ni un día pensó que ambos podrían ser felices juntos, sin necesitar nada más, pero se había equivocado.

El Lobo Blanco volvía ser un viajero solitario mientras esperaba que Jaskier fuese feliz donde estuviese, con aquel niño que no era suyo.

...............

Geralt de Rivia regresó a la tarde siguiente a la posada, sin haber dormido nada. Había estado pensando mucho: sobre él y Jaskier, que suponía ser un omega, el destino y el bebé de la sorpresa, pero no había llegado a ninguna conclusión, salvo la que ya conocía de antes. Marcar a Jaskier había sido un terrible error. Aunque fuese verdad que él estaba dispuesto a soportar todo el sufrimiento que conllevaba, el brujo no creía estar igualmente preparado para verlo sufrir por su culpa.

Aunque su mente aún no estaba clara y sentía resentimiento por el omega, que había tomado una decisión tan importante por los dos, solo sabía que durante sus momentos en soledad Jaskier no se iba a de su cabeza y es que era dolorosamente consciente de que lo amaba de veras, como nunca antes había amado a nadie, tanto era así que regresó con la intención de disculparse por haber sido tan brusco con él.

No esperaba en absoluto lo que encontró en la habitación.

Lo captó desde el pasillo ese olor almizclado y fuerte de alfa en celo y ese horrible toque similar a la pestilencia de un cadáver. Su olfato no podía ser fácilmente engañado, captaba cada uno de los matices, mezclados con el tenue aroma metálico de la sangre y el olor acre de los jugos gástricos. Geralt de detuvo en seco, apoyando el brazo en la pared mientras cerraba un instante los ojos, conteniendo la oleada de emociones que le azotaba con la fuerza de un huracán. Todo estaba ya seco, había ocurrido hacía horas.

Con lentitud e inconscientemente conteniendo el aliento, abrió la puerta de la habitación. Tal como esperaba, Jaskier yacía en el suelo, encima de sus propios desperdicios. Realmente todo estaba seco, hasta sus propias lágrimas, que habían dejado surcos en sus mejillas como ríos de lava en la nieve.

El Lobo Blanco no dijo nada. Se agachó para tomarlo entre sus brazos y lo dejó sobre la bañera vacía. Jaskier tampoco dijo nada y dejó que lo moviese, que le quitase su camisón desgarrado y le frotase con un paño después de llenar de agua la bañera.

Durante casi una hora Geralt enjabonó cada parte del cuerpo de Jaskier y cuando lo sacó para dejarlo tumbado sobre la cama, flácido como un muñeco de trapo, lo secó y perfumó con todo lo que había en el tocador que el bardo tenía, pero nada podía borrar lo que había pasado. El brujo no podía mirarle.

Se quedó sentado al borde de la cama, con dos espadas muy cerca de sus piernas y los brazos apoyados en las rodillas, sus manos apretadas entre sí, al igual que sus dientes, frente a su rostro, y los ojos ardiendo como dos antorchas.

Jaskier tardó una semana en recuperarse. Un día simplemente Geralt le trajo el desayuno y se lo encontró tan elegante como siempre le gustaba vestir, practicando con su laúd al lado de la ventana. Aquello despertó algo dentro del Lobo Blanco, que arrojó la bandeja a la cama sin importarle que parte del contenido se derramara, antes de gruñir como una bestia. El bardo siguió punteando su laúd, con aparente tranquilidad.

— ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Que me pasase la vida de luto? Ha sido horrible, vale, pero ya ha pasado.

— No ha pasado, Jaskier. — dijo Geralt entre dientes y Jaskier se levantó y deambuló a su lado, con el laúd sostenido en posición, pero ya no tocaba. Estaba demasiado exaltado, aunque lo intentase contener detrás de un simple ceño fruncido.

— ¡No sabía que fueras tan dramático! ¿Tanto ha herido tu orgullo que me violasen? — Jaskier cambio su tono de voz a uno de burla — ¡Nadie pone las manos en las pertenencias del Lobo Blanco! ¡Oh, qué deshonra!

Geralt lo agarró del brazo para que se detuviera, atenándolo, marcando sus dedos en su tierna piel mientras acercaba su rostro al suyo, fulminándole con la mirada.

— ¡¡Te advertí, te dije que esto traería consecuencias!! — le gritó, pero Jaskier, en lugar de sentirse intimidado, lo desafió, lleno de rencor.

— ¿Si sabías lo que iba a pasar por qué no lo impediste, Geralt de Rivia?

El brujo apretó de nuevo los dientes, que chirriaron ante la presión. Sus ojos estaban vidriados, pero no lloraría. No, los brujos no podían hacer eso. Los sentimientos eran otra de sus muchas características humanas a las que le habían obligado a renunciar y aún así su corazón estaba desgarrado.

— ¡¡No!! ¡¡Sabía que la reina intentaría hacer algo pero no esto!!

No quería seguir escuchándolo. Lo habían destrozado. Durante una noche, había sido menos que un humano, menos que una puta o un omega sin unir, ¿y Geralt era el que estaba ofendido? Tenía ganas de reír y de partirle la boca después.

Cogió la botella de vozka que en la mesilla al lado de la ventana y le dio un buen trago, hasta que sintió su garganta arder y sus ojos lagrimear. Geralt se la arrancó de las manos y la despegó de su boca, alarmado.

— ¡¡Joder, Jaskier, no hagas eso, vas a hacer daño al bebé!!

Se produjo un silencio mientras el Lobo Blanco se maldecía. Siempre hablaba de más, siempre lo estropeaba todo.

— ¿Bebé? ¿Qué bebé, Geralt? — murmuró Jaskier. —...No, estás mintiendo.

Geralt apartó la mirada, mientras soltaba un gruñido, maldiciendo su propia torpeza.

— Mierda.

Lo había notado desde hacía unos días, un olor dulzón similar a la mantequilla que matizaba el propio de su omega. Una daga directo en su corazón. Jaskier esperaba un hijo de otro.

Jaskier quería, ansiaba, que Geralt le dijese que existía aunque fuese una mínima posibilidad de que ese hijo fuese suyo, pero el Lobo Blanco sabía que era imposible. Con una mirada, el brujo le dejó claro que no estaba dispuesto a mentirle.

— No...no quiero este bebé, Geralt.

— Es tuyo, Jaskier. Quizás sea la única oportunidad que tengas de ser madre.

— Pe-pero yo ya voy a ser madre. El destino nos ha dado un bebé de la sorpresa...

Geralt no pudo contener una risa amarga, corta y profunda. Jaskier era tan estúpido y inocente, pero el brujo sabía cómo era el mundo en realidad y cuál era el lugar de cada uno, por doloroso que fuese.

— ¿El destino? Joder, Jaskier, ¿qué estás diciendo del destino? Al destino no le importamos una mierda. Si no hubieses aceptado el niño de la sorpresa esto no habría pasado. ¿De verdad que sigues creyendo en el destino después de esto?

Si el destino había obrado sin duda había decidido castigarlos a ambos por desafiar la ley natural. Era suyo, se suponía que era suyo y sin embargo, nunca le pertenecería completamente. Mientras él le había dejado una marca que no era más que una cicatriz otro había plantado una semilla que florecía y germinaba, otro le había dado un hijo y ese era un vínculo mucho mayor que el que ellos podrían tener jamás.

— Los mataré. — sentenció con la voz quebrada.

— ¿Por mi honor o por el tuyo? — preguntó Jaskier con veneno en la voz mientras lloraba, lleno de dolor y de rabia. Su acusación hizo de nuevo que Geralt se desatase. Lo agarró de la ropa, casi alzándolo en vilo.

— ¡Todo lo mío es tuyo! ¡Eso fue lo que dijiste!

— ¡¿Entonces este bebé también es tuyo?!

Geralt soltó a Jaskier, girándose para que no viese lo que el efecto que sus palabras causaban en él. Creía ilusamente que ya lo había asumido, que no le importaba todos aquellos sacrificios que había sido forzado a realizar para ser brujo, pero no era cierto. Nunca podría llenar el vacío de su interior. Sin sentimientos, sin descendencia, sólo una máquina perfectamente diseñada para matar monstruos, hasta que se volviese lento y lo matasen a él. Por eso los brujos no se enamoran.

— No, Jaskier, sabes que no lo es.

El bardo quería que lo mirase, que lo abrazase. Quería que se entendiesen, reparar su dolor y que Geralt curase el suyo. Lo buscaba, desesperado, pero el Lobo Blanco no hacía más que apartarse.

— Pues entonces no lo quiero en absoluto. No quiero este bebé, Geralt. No puedes obligarme. Geralt, te estoy hablando. ¡Geralt!

Si lo hubiese escuchado entonces, si sus sentimientos no lo hubiesen cegado y el instinto no hubiese tomado el control, quizás Jaskier seguiría a su lado.

No tenía que haberlo encerrado ni tenía que haberlo dejado solo, ansioso por proteger aquello que Jaskier no deseaba, decidiendo lo que era mejor para él, pensando que restauraba algo que le había arrebatado, que volvía a convertirlo en un omega completo a pesar del horror. Era ese instinto de lobo, ese monstruo que todo alfa tenía en su interior, ese afán de protección autodestructivo, ese deseo de posesión. No podía tener a ese niño, pero mataría a todos y cada uno de los hombres que pudiesen ser el padre, y a todos aquellos que hicieron eso posible. Su omega nunca sería completamente suyo, pero tampoco sería de nadie más.

Cuando logró entrar en el castillo, de Cintra, y descuartizar todos aquellos hombres con su espada de acero, sintió que no era suficiente. Nada podía detener la rabia y el dolor, los cuerpos sin vida ya no sufrían. Geralt aulló con ferocidad, sintiendo que ni aunque se bañase en ríos de sangre su venganza estaría completa.

No pudo llegar hasta la reina Calanthe, incluso un brujo como él, el famoso Lobo Blanco, no podía enfrentarse en soledad a cien guardias, ni aunque hubiese usado pociones para potenciar sus habilidades.

Lo encerraron en las mazmorras de palacio y durante unos instantes el brujo pensó realmente que perecería allí, ejecutado sin juicio previo, sin que nadie supiese qué había sido de la leyenda, con su omega encerrado como un perro, triste y solo, marcado y despreciado de por vida.

En la oscuridad húmeda de su prisión Geralt pensaba en el hijo de Jaskier y se descubrió a sí mismo pidiéndole algo por lo que nunca creyó que suplicaría: "Por favor, cúralo, sálvalo. Haz que vuelva a ser un omega completo otra vez".

La puerta de barrotes se abrió mientras él seguía sumido en sus pensamientos. Le sorprendió ver que era la princesa Pavetta, acompañada de su esposo Duni, quien habían ido a ayudarle.

— Si hacéis esto algún día volveré a por la reina Calanthe. — les advirtió, sus ojos escondidos detrás de su cabello blanco, dos luceros de la muerte.

La princesa le devolvió la mirada verde cristalina, llena de fuerza y coraje. La mirada de una hechicera.

— Cada uno forja su propio destino.


	4. Chapter 4

La habitación olía a cera, velas consumiéndose, desprendiendo tenues nubes de humo que danzaban hipnóticas hasta perderse. Olía también a leña, el fuego de la chimenea estaba encendido y su luz recortaba la figura de Jaskier, desnudo en el suelo, sentado con las piernas abiertas. En su vientre abultado había pintado con tinta negra un gran círculo vacío.

El bardo cerró un segundo los ojos para aspirar. Aquellos aromas le recordaban a cuando fue marcado. La paz que entonces había sentido le daba coraje ahora que había tomado una decisión tan difícil.

— ¿Estás seguro de esto, Julian? — preguntó la mujer frente a él, sentada de igual modo, únicamente cubierta con la falda de un vestido de gasa. En su vientre había dibujada una vasija con la misma tinta negra que adornaba el cuerpo de Jaskier. — No solo me entregarás tu bebé, también tu útero.

Los grandes ojos azul aciano de Jaskier se fijaron en los purpúreos de la hechicera. Hermosa, era la palabra que le venía al bardo cuando la contemplaba: piel de canela, cabellos azabaches, pechos firmes, labios generosos, ojos hipnóticos. Hermosa, magnífica y peligrosa.

— Tómalo todo.

..................

Era la quinta posada que visitaba. No le quedaba dinero después de comprar un caballo y tenía hambre, pero la gente de por allí no parecía especialmente receptiva a su música, quizás porque había optado por canciones populares en lugar de composiciones propias. No quería que nadie supiese quién era, especialmente ahora que había perdido su toque. Ya no había alegría en su voz, sus manos sostenían temblorosas el laúd y sus ojos parecían dos cuentas de cristal, hermosamente decoradas pero carentes de toda vida.

De nuevo interrumpieron su canción con una lluvia de objetos arrojados con violencia entre risas. Esos ignorantes que no sabían quién era, que no sabían qué era, aunque estaba mejor así. Si ellos supieran que era un omega marcado con hijo bastardo en su vientre seguramente no se conformarían con lanzarle una jarra de madera llena. Para el común de los mortales él era un monstruo y para otros mutantes como él, un paria.

Jaskier se agachó para tomar los restos de comida que habían caído al suelo después de golpearle y se los metió en los pantalones antes de salir de la posada. En el establo, al lado del caballo que había comprado para alejarse lo máximo posible de Cintra y al cuál no había tenido ánimos para ponerle nombre, se sentó en el suelo lleno de paja y sacó unos trozos de pan duro para comenzar a roerlos. Estaban tan secos que pronto le dio sed y empezó a mirar con ojos tentadores el abrevadero. Cuando fue consciente de lo que estaba pensando dejó escapar una risa. Quién le había visto y quién le veía.

No es que fuera la primera vez que comía comida desechada ni tampoco, debía confesar, que bebía agua destinada a animales, pero todas esas veces lo había hecho como parte de una aventura, vivir sin normas, libre y al día. Esas cosas antes le habían hecho feliz y no le habían parecido en absoluto patéticas. Eran anécdotas graciosas que contar una vez que su éxito floreció y también un modo de revelarse contra sus orígenes nobles. Ahora parecían un castigo, algo que merecía, que se había ganado a pulso.

Había sido siempre un provocador, y había disfrutado con ello, pero ya no habían más risas, todas muertas en su garganta, y todo por amor. Tantos años fingiendo, que era solo un cortejo casual, que Geralt de Rivia era un querido amigo, pero que como amante podía ser fácilmente sustituido por cualquiera, todo mentiras que habían acabado cayendo por su propio peso, sin razón, solo un momento como otro cualquiera, era algo destinado a estallar y simplemente lo hizo.

Lo deseaba, siempre lo había deseado y por eso en su último celo lo había buscado y lo había engatusado, adornando sus verdaderas intenciones con palabrería sobre la libertad y la amistad para esconder el hecho de que quería ser marcado por amor, creyendo ilusamente que aquella marca despertaría en el Lobo Blanco esos sentimientos ocultos que esperaba que tuviese por él. Ahora se daba cuenta de que había sido un egoísta y un iluso.

Jaskier gateó hasta el abrevadero y contempló su propio reflejo. Sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas, exuberantes por el embarazo, pero no había nada más. Esos ojos se clavaban en él con una muda súplica. Sin pensar, enterró la cabeza en el agua, esperando que aquel fuese el patético final de su historia.

No lo consiguió, quizás fue un reflejo o simple cobardía, pero cuando estaba a punto de ahogarse sacó la cabeza buscando aire y vomitó. Tumbado en el suelo aún invadido por las arcadas se rió de sí mismo. Ni siquiera servía para morir.

Cuando estaba forzando sus brazos para intentar levantarse unos pies lo patearon sin querer. La pareja que acaba de entrar en el establo, acalorada y con grandes ansias de desfogarse ni se habían dado cuenta de que Jaskier estaba en la oscuridad. Tropezaron con él y cayeron al suelo. El bardo soltó un quejido de dolor mientras se agarraba el vientre y le daba una nueva arcada, pero la pudo contener.

— ¡Oh, por Melitele! ¡Cuánto lo siento, caballero! — se apresuró a decir la mujer mientras se levantaba de encima de su amante. Jaskier hizo una mueca de desagrado cuando giró la cabeza para mirarlos y vio que el hombre tenía una dura y notable erección. Los dioses ya no podían burlarse más de él. — Teníamos prisa, mi marido estaba necesitado y...

— Oiga, no me interesa. — se apresuró a decir Jaskier, mientras negaba con la cabeza. El hombre se levantó y se giró intentando cubrir sus vergüenzas. La verdad es que el bardo tenía que reconocer que era una tienda de campaña bastante impresionante. Aquello tenía que doler a la fuerza. No parecía natural. O eso o aquel hombre era un alfa en celo a punto de estallar y Jaskier no había captado ningún olor que lo delatase.

— Por Dios, querida. Di la palabra. — le suplicó el hombre y la mujer suspiró con resignación.

— Kumquat. — dijo ella y la erección de su marido desapareció al instante. Jaskier parpadeó perplejo.

— ¿Qué coño ha sido eso? — exclamó Jaskier, consiguiendo por fin ponerse de pie y dar unos pasos hacia atrás. — ¿Magia?

— Sí, y ese conjuro nos había costado tan caro. — se lamentó la mujer. — Y encima con lo difícil que es obtener turno para que la hechicera te atienda.

— ¿Una hechicera que se dedica a dar afrodisíacos? — preguntó enarcando una ceja, no parecía ser algo muy ortodoxo. Parecía más el trabajo de una bruja o una alcahueta, pero no el de alguien serio ni mucho menos respetable.

— ¡Oh, sí! Ella haría cualquier tipo de hechizo por dinero. Se dice que es muy poderosa, que antes era hechicera en la Corte de Aedirn.

Cualquier hechizo. Jaskier se apoyó en su caballo, respirando con pesadez.

— ¿Cómo se llama esa hechicera?

..................

Yennefer de Vengerberg era una mujer ambiciosa. Sería injusto culpar de ello únicamente a la vida que había tenido, iba más allá. Había nacido con una sed insaciable que ningún río podía calmar, con un poder casi sin límites. Era una fuente, desbordada, puro caos, hermoso y glorioso caos.

Había intentado por todos los medios satisfacer sus ansias de poder y reconocimiento. Había trabajado duro, sacrificando muchas cosas. Durante un tiempo había sido una hechicera en una importante corte, pero eso lejos de colmarla, solo había aumentado el vacío en su interior. Ahora buscaba llenarlo con lo único que jamás podría tener, un hijo.

Ella había renunciado hacía mucho tiempo a su útero a cambio de ser hermosa y ahora se arrepentía de ello, por eso trabajaba ilegalmente, realizando servicios mágicos con el objetivo de recaudar dinero, con la esperanza de que ese dinero pudiese servirle para encontrar el modo de retornar aquello que le faltaba.

En su pequeño consultorio, Yennefer contaba las ganancias de ese día y las almacenaba de forma mecánica en un cofre. No era suficiente, y parecía que nunca lo sería. Estaba empezando a hartarse de hacer artificios insustanciales para gente con problemas comunes. Aquellas personas con sus vidas normales eran tan aburridas.

Alguien tocó a la puerta y eso le molestó. Nunca atendía cuando se ponía el sol, no era una cualquiera.

— ¡Está cerrado! — gritó para que la escuchase el impertinente que estuviese osando molestarla, pero los golpes solo se detuvieron un segundo antes de seguir. — He dicho que está cerrado. — volvió a repetir enfurecida y cuando la puerta volvió a sonar hizo un movimiento con la mano y un viento huracanado la abrió de golpe. La madera crujió al chocar contra la fachada. — ¿Tiene problemas de oído, imbécil?

Jaskier entró lentamente en el lugar mientras se quitaba la capucha ajada que le cubría el rostro. No tenía miedo de ella, parecía bastante decidido y sus pensamientos eran transparentes.

— Dicen que eres muy poderosa, que puedes hacer lo que sea.

Yennefer cambió al instante su humor. Sus ojos violetas lo observaron con avidez, analizándolo.

— Hay dos latidos diferentes dentro de tu cuerpo. Eres un... mutante. — murmuró fascinada.

— Un omega. — confirmó Jaskier cerrando un instante los ojos y asintiendo. Inconscientemente, se llevó la mano al vientre. La hechicera observó el gesto con una media sonrisa. — Necesito tu ayuda. Sea cual sea el precio, lo pagaré.

Podía leer su mente, Jaskier lo imaginaba, después de todo no era la primera hechicera con la que había tenido tratos en su vida. Lo prefería de ese modo, no se sentía con fuerzas de explicar toda la historia de cómo había llegado hasta allí.

— Ya veo. Has pasado por mucho. — confirmó mientras echaba el cuerpo hacia delante, apoyándose en el escritorio para poder hablarle más de cerca. — Pero dime, ¿qué es exactamente lo que quieres?

— Hazme olvidar a Geralt de Rivia.

Yennefer se levantó, ampliando su sonrisa. Se acercó hasta Jaskier y con suavidad le acarició el pecho con la punta de los dados, dando una vuelta para observarlo bien por todos los ángulos antes de hablarle insinuante.

— Un buen deseo. Me gustas. Siéntate, Jaskier, tenemos mucho de qué hablar. — lo invitó, llena de dulzura y cortesía.

El bardo apartó una de las sillas frente al escritorio y se sentó. No podía dejar de mirar los ojos de la hechicera, nunca había visto unos de un color igual, estaba seguro de que por sí solos podían obrar encantos, destrozar imperios. Ella lo sabía y los maquillaba con exceso, oscureciéndolos para potenciar su poder. Jaskier había conocido antes mujeres inteligentes, con grandes encantos, mujeres fatales, devoradoras de hombres, pero ninguna como Yennefer de Vengerberg.

Ella, en lugar de sentarse en su asiento frente al suyo, lo hizo a su lado sobre la mesa, apartando con un gesto casual todos lo que le molestaba. Cruzó las piernas y rozó con su pie el muslo de Jaskier. Él se encogió y la hechicera le sonrió. Parecía estar divirtiéndose mucho con todo aquello.

— ¿Te intimida una mujer? Has gozado de muchas que no sabían lo que eres en realidad. ¿Y ahora te asustan?

— Tú no eres una mujer cualquiera. — murmuró Jaskier mientras intentaba controlar su nerviosismo. Aquella respuesta complació a Yennefer. Ella no tenía un olor especial ni hormonas del celo, no tenía nada que ver con los alfas y los omegas, pero no le hacía falta. Sus armas eran de otra especie y le funcionaban extremadamente bien, fuera cual fuera la naturaleza de su objetivo.

— Ni tú un hombre cualquiera. — respondió, antes de soltar un gemido de complacencia y seguir hablando, sin dejar de acariciarle el muslo con el pie. — Este es un mundo de hombres, ellos controlan el dinero, acumulan todo el poder, idiotas que solo piensan con la polla, que no serían nada sin las mujeres que hacen todo el trabajo por detrás, que se sacrifican sufriendo en la sombra, ellas que son las verdaderas diosas, capaces de hacer lo que nadie más puede, crear vida... — Yennefer se levantó para arrodillarse frente a él y acariciarle el vientre, haciéndolo estremecer. — Pero tú, Julian Alfred Pankratz, eres como nosotras. Entre los mutantes, tú eres despreciado, usado como un mero objeto cuya una función es procrear, cuando hay un gran poder en ti. 

Jaskier miró su propio vientre mientras lágrimas silenciosas resbalaban por sus mejillas. Inconscientemente, se llevó una mano a la nuca, acariciando su marca; Si él no hubiese sido omega quizás nunca se hubiese acercado a Geralt de Rivia, nunca se habría acercado a él al sentir que era un alfa, y si hubiese sido un omega normal se hubiese apartado de él al instante al comprobar que era un alfa inservible. Si hubiese sido sensato nunca habría pedido que lo mordiese. Si su estúpido instinto no le hubiese hecho desear un niño a pesar de que creía haber asumido que jamás lo tendría si elegía a Geralt. Si hubiese sido tan solo un poco más inteligente, si se hubiesen amado un poco más, si él lo hubiera entendido... 

Yennefer sonrió. No era una sonrisa condescendiente, sabía lo que estaba pensando y entendía sus sentimientos, quería reconfortarle.

— No es tu culpa. — le dijo con seguridad. — No dejes que nadie te acuse de eso. La Leona de Cintra es quien te ha hecho esto, y tu alfa, Geralt de Rivia, es quien te ha abandonado. Ellos son los que merecen sufrir, no tú, pero este mundo es tan injusto. — empujó con suavidad su barbilla para alzar su rostro y que ambos se mirasen directamente a los ojos. — Míranos, dos joyas en un mundo lleno de basura. Si yo te diese lo que tú más deseas y tú a cambio me concedieses lo que yo más deseo nada nos volvería a parar, nunca más.

— ¿Qué es lo que más deseas? — preguntó Jaskier con un hilo de voz. Inconscientemente se había acercado más a su rostro y miraba de reojo sus labios grandes y carnosos. Yennefer le dio un corto beso, tan solo un casto roce que lo dejó con la boca ligeramente abierta, suspirante, deseoso de más.

— Quiero lo que no tengo, un útero y un bebé. — confesó en un susurró. — ¿Harías un trato conmigo?

— Sí. — respondió sin dudar.

Ella le volvió a besar, pero se separó al instante, dejándolo en un estado de ingravidez, mareado. Yennefer rió mientras sacaba del cajón de su escritorio un extraño pergamino enrollado y le prendía fuego al extremo, que soltó un espeso humo blanco.

— Llevará tiempo. Mientras tanto relájate, mi querido Jaskier. 

Y sopló con suavidad, dirigiendo aquel humo hasta su rostro. Entonces Jaskier se rió también y todo se volvió borroso.


	5. Chapter 5

Inconscientemente, Geralt había intentando tocar el cuello de Jaskier, buscando su marca. Quería sentir la carne hundida en pequeñas hendiduras para sentir que seguían compartiendo algo, que él era suyo aunque la vida hubiese osado arrebatárselo cruelmente, su galán de noche, la más hermosa y fragante de todas las flores, el mejor pájaro cantor. Lo había decidido, aceptaría a ese bebé, porque era parte de Jaskier y él amaría siempre todo lo que formase parte de él. Incluso si no era su hijo, él los protegería a ambos, nunca les faltaría de nada.

El bardo rehuyó su contacto, cubriéndose la nuca con sus propias manos. Se giró para mirarlo, con los ojos inyectados en sangre. ¿Cuántas veces pretendía decepcionarle?

— Jaskier, si me dejaras explicarme...— dijo el brujo con su voz ronca, pero de una forma tan suave y amable que durante unos instantes Jaskier recordó que era lo que había amado del Lobo Blanco, pero no estaba dispuesto a dejarse engatusar. Su vientre aún seguía lleno, enfermándole.

Apartó sus manos de su propia piel, arañándola en el proceso la horrenda cicatriz. Tuvo que reprimir una mueca de dolor al hacerlo, pero no le importó. Él lo miraba y quería que viese claramente que lo estaba rechazando. Sus ojos acianos se alzaron con la ferocidad del despecho.

— ¿Qué es lo que tienes que explicar, Geralt? Eres un egoísta, un cerdo. ¿Quieres saber un secreto? No tienes poder sobre esto. Yo tengo el poder y como tú bien dijiste antes que yo...— Jaskier se detuvo un momento para acercarse al oído de Geralt y susurrarle con los dientes apretados, lleno de coraje. — ¡Que le jodan al puto destino!

La vista de Geralt se nubló ligeramente. Él no era así, un brujo no tenía sentimiento, tierra muerta y maldita donde nunca llovía ni brillaba el sol. Sus párpados se cerraron buscando ese punto de vacío que le permitía permanecer. Si pudiera, se arrancaría aquella piel de lobo, desgarraría hasta poder mostrar aquello que más profundo que no podía expresar. Dichosas palabras, tan volubles, amantes de Jaskier y enemigas de Geralt de Rivia.

Y de nuevo escapaba de sus manos.

...............

No podía dormir. No era raro para un hombre con tantos remordimientos, si es que a un brujo podía considerarsele un hombre.

El camino hacia el Infierno estaba lleno de buenas intenciones, lo sabía bien. Lo había experimentado en sus propias carnes, por eso tenía la norma personal de no entrometerse en los asuntos ajenos, no implicarse nunca ni tomar partido por nada, una senda solitaria que él mismo había sido incapaz de soportar.

Jaskier había puesto su mundo patas arriba desde la primera vez en la que sus ojos se cruzaron. Había conocido a muchos omegas hermosos, llenos de talento y ambiciones, pero ninguno como él. Era valentía o quizás estupidez, coraje e inocencia, lo que lo convertía en el único digno de su admiración. Había caído totalmente prendado de sus encantos, muestra era de ello que todo aquello por lo que lo reprendía y decía odiarlo en silencio le parecía un complemento que en su molestia ensalzaba sus virtudes. Lo admiraba, demonios, lo amaba. Él le hacía sentir completo, mucho más que un brujo, que un alfa servible, un hombre, y allí estaba, tras dos días en vela, buscando con una red en un estúpido lago un djinn al que implorarle que le diese un poco de paz y le permitiese dormir.

— No hace falta que lo digas, Sardinilla. Ya lo sé. — murmuró Geralt recogiendo una vez más la red, que de nuevo estaba vacía. Solo un rápido vistazo a su fracaso antes de volver a arrojarla con furia al agua. El caballo relinchó, como si se riese y el Lobo Blanco apretó la mandíbula y volvió a tirar de la red con fuerza. La dobló y la guardó torpemente con movimientos bruscos. Había un límite sobre cuánto podía hacerse el ridículo.

Se subió a su yegua y emprendió de nuevo el camino. El tiempo quizás curaría aquella herida como había hecho con todas aquellas que decoraban su cuerpo, pero no, Geralt de Rivia sabía que eso no pasaría, sus heridas nunca sanaban, permanecían aparentemente cubiertas y lo acosaban en las noches más oscuras. Abandonado por su madre, abandonado por su amante, todo seguía un mismo patrón. El amor no era para alguien como él, quebrado, roto, un brujo, un experimento incluso entre los mutantes, el Lobo Blanco, siempre solo.

Había comenzado a llover, los cascos de su yegua chapoteaban en los charcos que rápidamente se formaban. Geralt se echó la capucha sobre la cabeza y sintió la fuerza de la lluvia golpear sobre su mente atormentada mientras azuzaba a Sardinilla, preguntándose de qué huía, de la lluvia de su desamor o sus pesadillas.

A galope tendido entró en la ciudad más cercana y se bajó sin detener a su montura, que siguió varios metros hasta detenerse al notar la falta de peso. Vehemente, se acercó a su amo y resopló, sacudiéndose, molesta por la lluvia.

Geralt le acarició el hocico, cogiendo las riendas para dirigirla al techado cubierto con amarre para los caballos de la taberna de la plaza de la ciudad.

Como siempre, sin poderlo evitar, llamó la atención al entrar al local, incluso aunque estuviese cubierto hasta la nariz con su capa negra, chorreante y pesada. Su voz áspera y ronca apenas resonó en la taberna que de repente se quedó en silencio.

— Cerveza.

El tabernero no tenía nada que decirle, le trajo una jarra a rebosar, derramando parte de su contenido cuando la dejó sobre el mostrador. Geralt la cogió, sentándose y bebió con avidez. Su garganta estaba seca y su estómago vacío y el reconfortante sabor a malta durante un momento fue todo lo que le importaba en ese mundo. Se la terminó al instante y pidió otra, entonces los lugareños parecieron perder el interés en él, lo cual agradeció. Tenía la fea costumbre de acabar llamando la atención allí donde iba y no lo soportaba. Solo le había traído problemas en su vida, problemas y un bardo, un bardo cuyo sabor a vino de flores aún parecía sentir en la punta de la lengua, cuya voz le había acunado por las noches cuando no podía dormir, el deseo hecho carne y sangre, abundante y fértil. De nuevo estaba pensando de más.

Otra cerveza, espesa, acariciando su gaznate en el que la barba de varios días comenzaba adornar, cuando la voz de otro de los clientes llamó su atención.

— Todos hablan de esa mujer, dicen que tiene una nueva mascota. Lo vi el otro día, vestía joyas de oro y un abrigo con piel de armiño blanco, una prenda ajustada que marcaba una incipiente barriga, entonces me di cuenta de que era esa cosa, un omega. Parece una puta orgullosa, pavoneándose de la mano de esa bruja, Yennefer de Vengenberg.

Geralt dejó muy lentamente la jarra en la madera, girando ligeramente la cabeza para mirar al grupo de hombres que hablaban, los dientes apretados dentro de la boca.

— ¿Y el hijo ese crees que podría ser de la bruja? — preguntó uno de los hombres al primero que hablaba y este se río, agitando la mano como si espantase una mosca.

— ¿Acaso importa? Ese hijo podría ser de cualquiera. ¿Tú has visto a ese engendro?

Una sombra le tapó la luz que lo iluminaba desde la chimenea y todos sus compañeros se quedaron callados, temblando de terror.

Ese hombre ya no volvió a hablar más.

...............

Jaskier cerró los ojos, escuchando. No entendía la vieja lengua de los elfos pero recitó lo mismo que oía decir a Yennefer. Un viento huracanado se levantó a su alrededor y le sacudió el cuerpo. Jadeó, de repente sin aliento cuando se notó golpeado por él.

Yennefer seguía recitando, con los codos pegados al cuerpo y los antebrazos extendidos en cruz, su voz cada vez más ronca, los músculos tensos, henchida de poder y a la vez temblorosa por el esfuerzo de controlar una magia como aquella.

La presión en su vientre hizo a Jaskier gritar, una contracción había agitado todas sus entrañas mientras una fuerza parecía tirar sin ningún tipo de consideración de todas sus entrañas. Las lágrimas cubrieron su rostro mientras su espalda caía tumbada a tierra, sus piernas cada vez más abiertas. Ni en sus peores pesadillas hubiera creído que pudiese doler tanto. Su mano buscó inconscientemente otra mano a la que aferrarse, que le consolase, mientras giraba el rostro, esperando unas palabras de aliento, pero seguía allí tendido, entregándolo todo, solo, como siempre se había sentido.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos, entre sollozos, repitiéndose a si mismo que pronto todo acabaría, que dejaría de llamar en silencio a Geralt de Rivia, esperando que le tendiese su mano, que lo ayudase a apretar, que apaciguase su alma rota ahora que iba a entregar todo lo que había sido hasta ese entonces, incluida la única unión que había entre ellos, que le dijera que era capaz de amarlo incluso si ya no era más un omega.

La puerta cedió ante la presión, pero no había sido la peligrosa magia que se movía en aquella sala, sino la fuerza de la señal de un brujo, que había quebrado la madera. Geralt tenía las pupilas dilatas hasta que su ojo no fue más que un agujero negro en el que las almas se veían reflejadas, despertando sus peores pesadillas. No importaba, nadie le miraba.

Yennefer se retorcía, curvando su espalda hacia atrás hasta casi quebrarse. Sus ojos estaban rojos y se agitaba por la fuerza del hechizo. Frente a ella, Jaskier gemía al tiempo que la sangre descendía por sus piernas.

— ¡¡YENNEFER, DETÉN ESTO!! ¡¡VAIS A MORIR LOS DOS!! — le ordenó el Lobo Blanco con tanta fuerza que le quebró la voz.

— ¡¡Cállate!! ¡¡El intercambio siempre es doloroso!! ¡¡Aaah!! — gritó en respuesta Yennefer mientras caía sobre sus brazos, retorciéndose. — ¡¡JASKIER, AHORA, DÁMELO!!

Jaskier arqueó la espalda, lanzando un grito de dolor mientras su mano de nuevo se extendía buscando que alguien la tomase.

Geralt desafió el viento huracanado para hasta llegar a su lado. Jaskier lo miró, con gruesas lágrimas en los ojos y alzó su brazo en una muda súplica. Él lo agarró al instante, pero para gran sorpresa del aturdido bardo tiró de su brazo para alzarlo y antes de que pudiese gritar o siquiera jadear Geralt golpeó su cuello con el canto de la mano.

Yennefer y Jaskier cayeron al suelo, inconscientes.


	6. Chapter 6

La mezcla de hierbas y quizás algo de magia comenzaban a hacer efecto en él. De repente se sentía ligero y parecía derretirse como la crema batida al calor. Jaskier se dejó caer lentamente sobre el diván donde los cojines abrazaban su espalda. Los cuerpos desnudos se agolpaban muy cerca del suyo, danzando de forma primitiva y pausada, rozándolo sin pudor, haciéndolo gemir. 

Hermoso, se sentía irresistible, y se abandonó al placer, olvidándose de todo lo demás. Su vestido de gasa semitransparente se abrió y descubrió un abultado vientre.

Entre la confusión del humo del incensario y los jadeos, Jaskier captó una figura conocida y rió muy suavemente, gozoso. Abrió las piernas, colocándolas a cada lado del diván y separó aún más la falda para quedar totalmente expuesto ante él.

Los dorados ojos del Lobo Blanco centellearon, presas del deseo, su erección dura contra sus estrechos pantalones, que comenzaba a desabrocharse muy lentamente. Su mirada de animal, de alfa y brujo, analítica y a la vez tan pasional, hizo gemir de nuevo a Jaskier lleno de expectación y cuando él cayó sobre él, con todo su peso, arremetiendo contra su interior lo recibió en un fuerte abrazo, tan fuerte como se lo permitía su embarazo, hasta notar la presión de sus abdominales en su vientre prieto.

Su fuerte olor a almizcle y leña competía con el de la estancia y pronto inundó el cuerpo entero del bardo, que se retorcía como una sierpe. No podía pensar, solo había deseo y al percibir aquel aroma su erección crecía y a la vez notaba que comenzaba un fuego ardiente, ascendiendo desde el final de su espalda hasta sus órganos, quemándolo por dentro.

— ¡Aah-aah! — gimió lleno de dolor, mientras las lágrimas comenzaron a descender por sus mejillas y aún así sus brazos atenazaron los fuertes bíceps de Geralt hasta enterrar las uñas para que no se separara.

— Julian, estoy aquí. Mírame. Nunca voy a abandonarte. — susurró a su oído intentando mantener despierta su conciencia, deseando que jamás lo soltase, fundido en aquella piel que amaba. ¡Qué estúpido había sido y cuánto lo era aún ahora! Haría lo que fuera por no perderlo.

La siniestra y hermosa mujer del antifaz, toda de negro y joyas, con sus ojos violáceos centelleantes, se había acercado a ellos ajena a la orgía que se producía, levantó su copa de plata y arrojó su contenido sobre la cabeza de Geralt de Rivia.

— ¡Ragamuffin! — ordenó con voz potente y todos parecieron despertar de su ensoñación salvo el Lobo Blanco, al que el hechizo no le había afectado.

Cerró los ojos, notando el pegajoso zumo chorrearle por el pelo blanco y contuvo la furia, levantándose lentamente de encima de Jaskier, que apresuró a cerrar falda de gasa, cubriéndose mientras hacía una mueca de dolor.

— Reserva tus hormonas para los que se sientan intimidados por ellas. — le aconsejó Yennefer mientras arrojaba la copa al suelo y lo enfrentaba. — Ven conmigo, ahora.

Geralt echó un último vistazo de reojo al bardo, que seguía confundido. Dos de las mujeres que había cerca de él lo cogieron suavemente de los brazos y lo ayudaron a levantarse, dejando que se apoyase en ellas para caminar y salir de la sala. Apretó los dientes y siguió a la hechicera hasta otra estancia contigua, donde podían hablar solos.

— Te agradecería que dejaras de actuar como un hipócrita y un animal en celo. — le reprendió con la voz contenida. — Tus hormonas podían haber provocado un fallo en el cuerpo de Julian y si hubieses llegado a terminar lo menos que podía haber pasado es que le hubieses provocado el parto. Podría incluso haber perdido el bebé.

— No me vengas con esas, Yennefer. ¿Crees que soy imbécil? Has hecho esto a propósito. ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

Yennefer no se molestó en negarlo, se alzó con dignidad, desafiándolo.

— Estaba probando lo estúpido que podías ser y lo desesperado que estabas. No pensé que llegarías tan lejos. — se justificó, haciendo que Geralt frunciese el ceño y la encarase enfurecido.

— ¡No voy a consentir que juegues conmigo!

— ¡Eres tú el que se lo ha buscado, metiéndote donde nadie te ha llamado! ¡Abandonaste a Jaskier, perdiste tu oportunidad! ¡Quiero a ese niño, él no, ni tú tampoco! ¡¿Por qué no puede ser mío?!

— Yen... — murmuró, esta vez compasivo. Aquello le recordaba a otros tiempos, otros en los que él y ella compartían algo, sueños e ilusiones, antes de que todo se quebrase. Se volvieron a mirar y esta vez en los ojos del Lobo Blanco había añoranza y cariño. — ¿Crees que yo no deseaba un hijo? Pero hay cosas que simplemente no se pueden cambiar. Porque sé lo duro que es lo que tú y yo sentimos no quiero que Jaskier pase por eso. Él tiene un don, Yennefer, el que a ti te quitaron. No es justo que le hagas lo mismo que te hicieron a ti.

— ¡¿Por qué te importa?! ¡Tú ni siquiera amas a ese bardo! — le acusó y Geralt no pudo evitar reírse por lo bajo. Apartó un segundo por lo bajo y luego la miró, lleno de ironía.

— Supongo que será verdad si lo dices tú que sabes menos incluso del amor que yo.

Yennefer afiló sus ojos como si quisiera atrevesarle con aquellas dagas venenosas. Había más que rencor, cientos de secretos e intenciones, sentimientos encontrados.

— Te amé una vez, Geralt de Rivia. No cometería el mismo error dos veces. No te atrevas a meterte en mi camino. No renunciaré a lo que más deseo. — dijo antes de darse la vuelta, dando la conversación por terminada, pero el brujo no estaba satisfecho solo con eso. Entendía que su relación con Yennefer era complicada, pero él no le debía nada. No iba a dejar que se saliese con la suya por mucho que sintiese lástima por ella. Sufría, y él lo sentía mucho, pero todos lo hacían, así era el mundo.

— Esa es la clase actitud que nos ha metido en esto. Si él se hubiese conformado y no hubiese aceptado ese maldito niño de la sorpresa...

La mujer se detuvo para mirarle con los ojos encendidos, sorprendida.

—¿Qué acabas de decir?

Geralt gruñó, dándose cuenta de que la había vuelto a fastidiar.

— Mmm...Joder. — murmuró apartando la mirada, arrepentido de sus palabras. Su subconsciente le había traicionado. Siempre le ocurría delante de alguien que le importaba. Sus sentimientos simplemente se desataban y ni toda las pociones del mundo podían controlarlos.

— ¿Tenéis un niño de la sorpresa? — quiso confirmar que había entendido bien y Geralt fue incapaz de mentir, simplemente asintió, con la mirada gacha. — Increíble. ¿Así que era por eso? Rechazas al niño que el destino te ha dado y obligas a Jaskier a que acepte al suyo, y pretendes venir ahora haciendo que estás arrepentido, dándome sermones de lo que está bien y de lo que está mal. — dijo mientras se acercaba a él y alzaba la cabeza hasta que sus barbillas casi chocaron, desafiándolo. — Él puede que te perdone, porque está ciego de amor, pero yo no lo haré. Ha hecho un trato conmigo y en cuanto me entregue su útero junto con el bebé borraré todo recuerdo tuyo de su mente. Desaparecerás, como debe de ser. El Lobo Blanco no tiene manada, ¿no es así?

La hechicera dio un paso para marcharse, pero Geralt la agarró del brazo, haciendo que se volviese a girar. Sus labios se movieron nerviosos mientras intentaba articular las palabras que tanto le costaban. Apartó la mirada, sintiendo que se estaba derrumbando, pero aún así era incapaz de llorar.

— Yennefer, te lo suplico, haré lo que quieras, pero no me apartes de Jaskier.

Ella se rió. Por supuesto que lo haría.

...............

La vida le había demostrado que querer y poder eran dos cosas bien distintas.

Al principio había creído que no deseaba nada en su vida más que la libertad. Cuando dejó sus estudios en Oxenfurt, huyendo de su vida como vizconde y del destino de un matrimonio concertado, pensó que ya había conseguido todo lo que quería, aventuras sin ataduras y algún que otro amante con el que saciar el celo, pero en cuanto posó sus ojos sobre Geralt de Rivia un deseo más profundo nació. Quería estar a su lado, quería que lo reconociera, y sobre todo que lo amara. Quizás su naturaleza, aunque lo hubiese negado, había tenido algo que ver. Lo había querido todo de él, debía confesar, hasta lo que él no le podía ofrecer: hijos. Creía que podía tenerlo todo porque siempre había conseguido lo que quería, pero ahora que el destino le daba un hijo no lo quería, no así, y el niño de la sorpresa que esperaba fuese un lazo de unión entre ambos fue simplemente una manzana envenenada. Ahora todo se rompía, moría.

Si algo había caracterizado a Jaskier durante toda su vida eran sus ganas de vivir y lo había hecho con intensidad, disfrutando de cada momento, por cruel que fuera, pero ahora una bestia lo consumía por dentro.

Lo odiaba, con todo su corazón, y aún así despertaba durante las noches abrazado a su propio vientre. Si lo atacaban inconscientemente lo protegía, tal era su instinto, más fuerte que su propia conciencia. El instinto de un omega, su misión, su destino.

Yennefer le había ofrecido una vía de escape. Desde hacía meses, mientras esperaba a que el feto fuese lo suficientemente grande como para soportar el trasplante, la hechicera lo había complacido ayudándolo a evadirse. Hierbas, drogas, orgías, cualquier cosa que alejarse de su mente aunque fuese solo por unas horas a Geralt de Rivia. Y ahora él volvía, Jaskier ni siquiera podía entender por qué.

Creía que lo despreciaba. Había sido violado, llevaba el hijo de otro en su vientre como un estigma que le recordaría siempre al brujo que alguien que ni siquiera era su compañero, un despreciable alfa, era capaz de darle lo que él nunca podría ofrecerle. Y sin embargo había vuelto y en la sala, entre los vapores alucinógenos había captado cómo lo deseaba, como lo tomaba, volviendo a reclamar que su unión no estaba muerta.

El bardo se sentía confundido, cada decisión que tomaba, cada paso que daba el Lobo Blanco lo empujaba en otra dirección. Bailaban sin saber el compás, cada uno siguiendo una melodía distinta, pisándolose y empujándose al tiempo que tiraban el uno del otro. Quizás ambos querían lo mismo, pero la vida ya había demostrado que querer y poder eran dos cosas distintas.

Jaskier se sobresaltó cuando escuchó que alguien tocaba a su puerta. Rápidamente, se secó las lágrimas con el borde de la tela que lo vestía y dijo que la puerta estaba abierta, arrepintiéndose al instante. 

Se tensó nada más captar su olor y se irguió tenso mientras centraba su vista en la ventana. No creía tener fuerzas para mirarle.

Geralt no lo presionó. Se sentó en el otro extremo del banco donde él estaba, lo más cerca del borde que pudo para mantener la distancia con él en un intento de que se sintiese más cómodo.

— Lo siento, Jaskier. Por todo. — esperó que dijese algo, lo que fuese, pero solo lo vio erguirse más, a la defensiva. Eso le hizo suspirar. — Cometí un error, muchos, de hecho. He vivido muchos más años que tú, creí que sabía cómo era este mundo, que te entendía. He conocido a muchos omegas, todos cambiaban cuando se trataba de la descendencia. — de nuevo, Geralt necesitó un momento para ordenar sus pensamientos. Se acarició el mentón, buscando las palabras que siempre tanto se le resistían. — Los brujos siempre hemos sido despreciados, mutantes de mutantes. Que tú no me rechazaras hizo que desarrollara sentimientos por ti, pero también me puso alerta. Yo quería confiar, pero no es así como me hicieron. En teoría, luchamos contra monstruos, pero la realidad es que al final todos están contra nosotros. Nos necesitan, pero no nos quieren, somos útiles para los humanos, mientras que para otros alfas y los omegas somos una vergüenza. Cuando me pediste que te mordiera y dijiste que era solo un modo de protegerte, pensé que estaba bien. No podía darte más que mi protección y sentía que moriría si te pasaba algo, pero al final lo único que obtuviste fue una marca inútil y sufrimiento, conseguí exactamente lo que quería evitar.

— Eso no es...— se atrevió a decir Jaskier con un hilo de voz mientras se giraba, pero Geralt le puso la mano sobre los labios, indicándole que se callase. No había terminado.

— Cuando aceptaste ese niño de la sorpresa el miedo pudo conmigo. No soy un padre, ni siquiera un alfa completo. Soy un brujo. Siempre he estado solo, esta vida que llevo no es para un bebé. Esto es lo que soy y podía aceptarlo, pero no quería que tú sufrieras por ello. No quería que mi esterilidad te impidiese ser feliz. — dijo mientras acariciaba su mejilla, en un gesto tierno que lo hizo estremecer. Ahí estaba, el hombre oculto detrás de todas esas cicatrices, aquel del que se había enamorado. — Me equivoqué. Creí que para ti era más importante tener un bebé, no importaba de dónde viniese. Sé que merezco tu desprecio pero... — de nuevo las palabras se atascaron en su garganta. El hermoso rostro de Yennefer, sonriendo detrás de esa máscara, se cruzó por su mente. No podía creer lo que estaba a punto de decir. — Te apoyaré si quieres completar el ritual de trasplante.

Esa misma sonrisa que Geralt de Rivia había visto en su mente era la que de nuevo adornaba el rostro de la hechicera mientras observaba la escena oculta tras la puerta. Todo estaba saliendo según su plan.


	7. Chapter 7

¿Había tiempo para arrepentirse?

Era solo un niño, un niño abandonado, asustado y solo, en una sala oscura y seca, cuyas bóvedas de piedra recordaría toda su larga vida. Sus ojos entonces azules temblaban nerviosos, al borde de las lágrimas.

Por supuesto que quería gritar, y quizás lo hizo, pero no era capaz de recordarlo, solo el dolor, su cuerpo retorcerse a causa del veneno, mutar entre crujidos de huesos, el fuego quemando sus retinas y ese tirón en sus testículos, como si estuviesen retorciéndolos para intentar arrancárselos. Su corazón se desbordó hasta colapsar y volvió a bombear, lenta, tortuosamente lenta.

Podía haber muerto, la mayoría o hacían, daba igual que como alfas fuesen más fuertes y resistentes que un humano normal, la Prueba de las Hierbas no tenía piedad, desechaba a los más débiles entre su casta, que perecían de forma agónica y horrible, el cementerio de Kaer Morhen podía atestiguarlo.

Él había sobrevivido, y aún después tantos años, se preguntaba si se sentía agradecido o desdichado por ello. Le arrebataron lo poco le quedaba, su identidad no solo como niño, sino también como alfa, un alfa que jamás produciría descendencia, uno incompleto, una máquina con un único propósito, matar monstruos.

Oír gritar a Jaskier de dolor, revolverse mientras sus entrañas ardían a causa del ritual, le removía por dentro. Él iba a entregar lo que era, quedarse incompleto. Nadie lo obligaba, como a él le hicieron, pero tampoco obtendría nada a cambio como lo que él obtuvo. Y sin embargo había querido hacerlo, ¿por sí mismo o por Geralt de Rivia?

El brujo apretó los dientes mientras sostenía con más fuerza su mano. Había prometido no decir nada, que no se opondría y respetaría su decisión y él parecía estar dando a luz, era la misma posición, las mismas contracciones en su vientre. Yennefer estaba frente a él y parecía sufrir síntomas similares, lloraba sin dejar de recitar en lengua élfica el conjuro.

Estaba sucediendo, el bardo arqueó su espalda dando un alarido que hubiese estremecido el corazón más valiente. Su abultado vientre se desinflaba al tiempo que aumentaba el de la hechicera. Entre sus piernas temblorosas había un pequeño reguero de sangre.

Geralt lo completó, tan impotente, solo pudiendo sostenerlo mientras hacía fuerza hasta caer flácido entre sus brazos.

Vacío. Jaskier nunca creyó que podría sentirse así. Podía experimentar aún la sensación de un feto, del mismo útero, como un miembro fantasma. Seguía teniendo contracciones, pero allí ya no había nada y nunca más lo volvería a haber. Intentó sonreír a aquellos ojos felinos que brillaban con la intensidad de la luna, pero la mueca murió tímida apenas asomó por la comisura de sus labios.

— Tengo frío... — murmuró en un hilo de voz y Geralt se quedó estático, solo sus ojos parecieron aventurar lo que sabía que creía que iba a pasar.

Jaskier tosió, ahogado, mientras todo su cuerpo tiritaba y vomitó sangre sobre su camisa y él, él sólo miró mientras lo sostenía, hasta que con el último jadeo de agonía, cuando parecía que por fin recuperaba el aire, cerró los ojos y dejó de respirar.

— Julian...— su reacción fue lenta, porque no podía simplemente asimilar que aquello estuviese ocurriendo. Siempre había sabido que viviría muchos más años que él, pero no, así no, aún no. Ni siquiera le había dicho lo más importante. Desesperado, lo llamó con voz ronca y potente. — ¡Julian! ¡Ey, no, mírame! ¡Estoy aquí, contigo! ¡Quédate conmigo!

Agitó su cuerpo, esperando una respuesta, pero seguía muerto entre sus brazos. Lejos quedaban esos ojos aciano soñadores que lo miraban con la avidez, traviesos e increíblemente dulces y esa sonrisa capaz de iluminar el día más oscuro, pero aún conservaba aquel olor que antaño lo había hecho un omega deseado, aquel que había arrebatado la razón del Lobo Blanco, aquella mezcla de flores dignas de un jardín élfico en la que destacaba el galán de noche.

Contempló ese rostro hermoso y redondeado, tan perfecto para él, y se detuvo en la boca tierna y la acarició con la punta del dedo, abriéndola ligeramente. La sangre la teñía como precioso carmín y Geralt acercó sus labios para besarlos. Nunca en su larga vida había dado un beso como aquel, tan pausado, tan inocente, mezclado con sus propias lágrimas que daban un toque salado al gusto metálico de la sangre. Los brujos no sentían, no lloraban y sobre todo no amaban.

Algo le hizo detenerse. Un humano jamás lo habría captado pero él pudo sentirlo, las palpitaciones bajas y el leve aliento.

Geralt lo separó de sí, con los ojos muy abiertos. Vivo, estaba vivo, aunque quizás no por mucho tiempo. Su cuerpo había colapsado ante el brusco cambio y pendía de un hilo. Agarraría ese hilo por fino que fuera y tiraría de él hasta traerlo de vuelta o los restos de su corazón moriría con él.

Sin vacilar, se levantó con él en brazos y se dirigió a una temblorosa Yennefer, que acariciaba su abultado vientre después de vomitar quizás todo lo que había comido en los últimos dos días. La hechicera no se intimido en absoluto por aquella mirada dura y desafiante. Se limpió la boca con la manga de su vestido hecho jirones y le sonrió satisfecha, henchida de orgullo y poder. 

— Si muere, te mataré. — le advirtió y no era una amenaza vana, tampoco una frase que se le hubiese oído decir mucho al famoso brujo. Incluso si vivía rodeado de muerte, la aborrecía, y aunque la atraía, siempre había intentado evitarla, pero lo haría, sin duda no mentía y Yennefer de Vengenberg lo sabía. ¿La asustaba? Ni remotamente.

— Nunca dejaría que muriese. Me ha dado lo que ningún otro hombre ha podido darme. — dijo mientras se levantaba tambaleante, apoyándose la cama para ayudarse. Estaba tremendamente mareada y el peso extra era más incómodo de lo que había pensado nunca. Sus órganos se habían tenido que recolocar bruscamente y se sentía desfallecer, pero la satisfacción y la alegría le ayudaban a sobreponerse. De nuevo acarició su vientre, aún sin poder creerlo. No solo iba a ser madre sino que tenía un útero de vuelta y la sensación era absolutamente dolorosa y a la vez maravillosa.

Geralt gruñó ante sus palabras, abrazando el cuerpo de Jaskier contra sí. No era tiempo para reproches. Ya no le importaba la razón por la que se separaron en el pasado, que su ambición de ser madre le causase una herida profunda, tanto que había afectado a su relación posterior con su omega, después de todo él tampoco había sabido curar las cicatrices de la hechicera, pero no iba a cometer el mismo error, con Jaskier no.

— Déjalo sobre la cama. — le ordenó, sentándose en el borde de esta. No hubo ninguna protesta, sus órdenes fueron obedecidas al instante. — Ahora márchate, te avisaré cuando haya terminado.

Entonces hubo duda, se veía incapaz de volver a separarse otra vez de él, pero al echar un vistazo a la hechicera, agachada sobre el cuerpo del bardo, acariciando su rostro con vehemencia y una sonrisa agradecida, al borde de las lágrimas, supo que Yennefer no le había mentido. Haría todo lo que estuviese en su mano por salvar su vida o moriría en el intento.

............

Esperar, solo podía esperar. El peligro ya había pasado, pero Jaskier aún no despertaba y Geralt velaba su sueño, preguntándose qué sería de él cuando sus ojos se abriesen.

Había estado decidido a mutilarse, pero sabía que incluso si había sido decisión propia no sabría lo terrible de sus consecuencias hasta ahora, que ya no había marcha atrás posible.

Yennefer contemplaba la espalda tensa del brujo desde el sillón en el que estaba sentada. Todo su cuerpo parecía de repente un fardo pesado que apenas podía mover y después de tantas horas de pie, sus piernas palpitaban hinchadas. Tenía grandes deseos de irse a dormir pero, sin embargo, allí seguía.

— Puedes marcharte, Yen. Te avisaré si despierta. — murmuró Geralt con un hilo de voz muy suave. Había estado esparciendo sus hormonas y toda la habitación tenía un tenue olor a leña y almizcle, que se mezclaba con el propio olor de la chimenea encendida y su sudor acre. 

— Así que lo amas de verdad, ¿o es solo instinto? — preguntó, echándose hacia delante para sentarse al borde del sillón. No le veía el rostro, pero no le hacía falta, ella siempre había sido una experta en leer su lenguaje corporal y en entender que sus gruñidos podían expresar una increíble variedad de sentimientos según su tono.

Geralt intentó hablar, pero tuvo que tragar saliva varias veces mientras buscaba la respuesta en su interior. Era difícil de explicar, ella no era una mutante, jamás podría entender lo que su naturaleza alfa podía hacer con su conciencia y percepción de la realidad y aún así, aún así seguía siendo humano, a pesar de la fama que tenían los de su clase.

— No lo sé, pero nuestros instintos se desarrollaron para procrear y yo no puedo hacerlo. Jaskier lo sabía y aún así me eligió, y ahora que él no puede yo lo sigo eligiendo por encima de todos los demás. ¿Lo seguiría haciendo de no ser estéril? — formuló por fin la pregunta que ambos se hacían mientras volvía a repasar los rasgos suaves del bardo, recordando su vida con él, solo unos instantes para estar seguro de que era sincero en su respuesta. — Sí, lo haría.

Su respuesta le sorprendió tanto como la satisfizo. No podía creer que tuviese que decirle que se lo dijese. Había un límite para lo torpe que se podía ser pero Geralt de Rivia siempre lo sobrepasaba. Tenía menos manejo de los sentimientos que un niño de teta y la poca sensibilidad de un verdugo, ¿pero quién era ella para juzgar?

— Está bien, lo dejo en tus manos, Geralt de Rivia. — convino Yennefer, antes de levantarse y marcharse.

............

Había visto la luz, y regresado a las tinieblas, había concedido, dado y perdido, y ahora no sabía quién era. Dentro de su cuerpo se sentía un extraño.

Antes de abrir los párpados, Jaskier pasó su mano por su vientre, aún un poco abultado, para hacer un recuento de todo a lo que había renunciado, un útero y un hijo, quizás también su condición de omega. Su otra mano iba a dirigirse hasta su nuca. La atraparon unos dedos largos y fuertes, reteniéndola con suavidad, entonces abrió los ojos muy lentamente, y ahí estaba él, el rostro de sus sueños, con aquellos ojos que no eran de ese mundo y ese cabello blanco como el pelaje de un animal invernal.

— No importa. — le dijo aquella voz ronca que tanto amaba, con unos matices dulces que solo había visto emplear a veces con él y con su yegua Sardinilla. — La marca no dice quienes somos, nunca lo hizo.

— Entonces se acabó, lo hemos perdido todo, ¿no? — susurró Jaskier, sin intentar moverse. Geralt puso su otra mano sobre la que él tenía en el vientre, acariciándola. El bardo se asustó un poco, pero el brujo tuvo paciencia y dejó que se acostumbrase a su toque, que viese que no había reproche en él.

— Todos perdemos cosas por el camino, Jaskier. Me arrepiento de muchas, como seguro tú te arrepentirás, pero eso no significa que debamos renunciar a todo. — dijo mientras Jaskier lo escuchaba atentamente. Impactado, se ayudó de los codos para acercarse al cabezal de la cama y poder subir la espalda por él para sentarse. Quería mirarle de frente a los ojos, ver que no había duda en ellos. — No quiero que seas mi omega, tampoco quiero ser tu alfa. Es imposible que nuestra unión esté basada en eso, pero eso no debería importarnos.No necesitamos regirnos por lo que los hombres y las mujeres hayan pactado mucho antes de que nosotros naciésemos, tú mismo me lo enseñaste. 

— Dímelo apropiadamente, Geralt. — le pidió con cierta dureza, pero el brujo solo sonrió de medio lado. Estaba en su derecho en ser él ahora el que hiciese eso. Se lo había ganado a pulso.

— Quiero que tú y yo seamos una familia, Julian.

Jaskier abrió la boca casi en una "o" perfecta, dejando al brujo extrañado, con el ceño fruncido. Esperaba una reacción más emotiva, no que después de la sorpresa, Jaskier se retorciese de risa, agarrándose el vientre para intentar calmar los pinchazos dolorosos y agitando las piernas como si estuviese intentando contener a toda costa la ganas de mearse encima. Geralt hizo un ademán para levantarse, con el orgullo herido, pero el bardo lo agarró con presteza de la manga de su camisa, reteniéndolo.

— ¡No, no, espera! — le pidió, aún sufriendo los últimos espasmos de la carcajada. — Era solo que esperaba algo como "eres el amor de mi vida, Julian. La luz en la noche más oscura. Tu voz es como el canto de la alondra, ruiseñor de mi corazón, fantasía hecha realidad, poesía ma-"

— Joder, Jaskier, ¿es que no te callas nunca? — le reprendió mientras le ponía la mano sobre la cara para intentar que viese lo imposible. Geralt de Rivia estaba avergonzado.

Julian Alfred Pankratz sonrió aún oculto. Se sentía bien por fin estar completo.


	8. Chapter 8

Había jurado que volvería, pero entonces había creído que sería una cuestión solo de venganza, no de reclamar nada que fuese suyo, ni tampoco de honrar al destino. No creía ni mucho menos que el castigo que le esperase a la Reina Calanthe tuviese que ver con que hubiese desafiado al destino sino con haberse atrevido a hacer daño a quien más quería en ese mundo, de una manera tan terrible que casi destruyó todo aquello que habían compartido y compartirían en el futuro. No era que no entendiese por qué lo había hecho, pero eso no quería decir que no le pareciese repugnante y que no desease clavar su cabeza de la pica más alta después de haberle atravesado todo el cuerpo con ella. No lamentaría matarla.

Tampoco lamentaría la muerte de los habitantes de la capital de Cintra, no más que la que podría lamentar la de cualquier pobre inocente que moría en aquellos tiempos por la guerra. Ese era su mundo, estaba acostumbrado a la muerte, no se inmutaría ni tendría reparos en usarla en su provecho.

La ciudad se desmoronaba, eso era un hecho, tampoco es que hubiese podido hacer nada por ella, así que aprovechar el asalto nilfgaardiano no le supuso ningún dilema moral, claro que los brujos quizás no se regían por la misma moral que el resto de mortales, pero los soldados tampoco parecían hacerlo.

Sabía que fuera como fuera, la reina de Cintra estaba sentenciada, pero se trataba de una cuestión de promesas y honor. No bastaba con que Calanthe muriese, debía ser a sus manos. Él debía asegurarse de que pagaba por el crimen cometido contra Jaskier y no era porque su bardo de lo hubiese pedido, no, ahora se daba cuenta de que era por sí mismo, porque no podía dormir pensando que no había sido él el que había puesto fin a aquello.

Geralt de Rivia entró en la fortaleza aprovechando la confusión, cuando las defensas ya habían caído y era solo cuestión de tiempo que la ciudad fuera enteramente tomada. Quería hacerlo rápido, y la Leona de Cintra casi podía considerar que le estaba haciendo un favor, el Lobo Blanco podía asegurar que sería más compasivo que el ejército invasor.

Bajó de Sardinilla, y le echó una mirada a Jaskier, que ya estaba dirigiendo su propio caballo tras los contrafuertes que les servirían de escondite a las monturas. Había sido imposible convencerlo de que se quedase fuera de aquello. Le había insistido en lo peligroso que sería, quiso asustarlo, pero el bardo que tantas veces le había acompañado en sus misiones por supuesto que no estaba intimidado por la perspectiva de meterse en la boca del lobo. Podría fingir ser un atolondrado y hasta a veces serlo, pero sabía exactamente cómo funcionaba el mundo.

— Entrarás conmigo. Será rápido. Tan sólo localizaremos a la reina, la mato y salimos. Nada de implicarse en más peleas de la cuenta. Las tropas nifgaardianas están a punto de llegar. ¿Lo has entendido, Jaskier? — le volvió a aclarar y Jaskier no le respondió con palabras, lo cual era raro en él. Creyó escuchar un gruñido, como si le estuviese imitando y frunció el ceño para mirarle. — He dicho que si lo has entendido. Un solo segundo de más y podríamos morir.

— Que sí, no soy imbécil. — dijo con hastío mientras le hacía coro el golpeteo seco de su espada contra su pierna al caminar y Geralt se perdió durante un instante en aquella visión.

Claro que sabía que él no era un imbécil y tampoco un inútil, lo había visto usar la espada en más de una ocasión con gran destreza, pero su ímpetu le inquietaba. Nunca dejaría de temer perderlo. Ya lo había experimentado y sabía que no podría soportarlo, por eso, aunque sabía que heriría su orgullo se adelantó a él y lo obligó de un empujón a ponerse detrás de él mientras lo conducía hasta una entrada a los túneles secretos que una vez Myszowor le había mostrado. Entonces le había intentado tender una trampa por orden de Calanthe, pero ahora los usaría en su favor. Casi todos los guardias estarían atentos a los invasores y nadie esperaría que ellos hubiesen planeado aquella misión casi suicida solo por venganza, pero había asuntos que atendían solo al corazón. Lo que hacían nada tenía que ver con la razón.

A su lado podía oír a Jaskier respirar de manera furiosa y contenida, con la mano muy cerca de la empuñadura de su espada y sabía por lo que estaba pasando. Corazón y nada de razón, podía ayudar a la batalla en un primer momento, pero a la larga era muy peligroso. El bardo quería sangre y el brujo sabía que la tomaría o moriría en el intento.

Y entonces escuchó pasos, varios pies y supo que lucharían y se preparó para ser rápido y preciso, pero contaba que serían más de los que podría el manejar solo, aún así quiso aprovechar el factor sorpresa, los segundos de ventaja al dar primero el quiebro del camino y salir de frente a los soldados que patrullaban y aún no lo esperaban.

Su espada de acero hizo un tajo preciso al primero de ellos en el brazo aprovechando un punto muerto de la armadura y chocó con la de otro de los guardias. Eran menos de los que pensaba, pero gritaron y escuchó que alertaban a más y no solo venían del frente.

Ahora a su espalda, en la galería anterior del túnel, Jaskier dio un grito furioso al tiempo que el metal chocaba, y él no podía hacer nada.

Intentó derribar rápidamente a sus contrincantes, ni siquiera matarlos, tan solo apartarlos para permitirle espacio para retroceder sobre sus pasos y poder ayudar a su pareja, pero estaban bien entrenados y tenían la intención de luchar hasta su último aliento. Geralt no pudo hacer más que conceder su deseo y cuando pudo correr hasta la posición de su bardo, solo halló dos cadáveres. No había rastro de Jaskier.

.....................

Había un silencio sepulcral en los pasillos del castillo que hacía que los gritos de la lejanía fuesen casi perceptibles, como ecos siniestros en la penumbra de las catacumbas. De reojo, Jaskier echó un rápido vistazo al panorama detrás de una de las puertas entreabiertas. Un adolescente yacía en brazos de la que suponía sería su madre, tumbados en la cama como si durmiesen plácidamente mientras un caballero, sentado en una silla, dejaba la cabeza caer hacia atrás, con los ojos en blanco y una daga clavada en su tráquea y tragó saliva con pesar.

— Démonos prisa. — le apremió el druida Myszowor, tirando de su brazo para guiarlo, pero sus palabras fueron rápidamente acalladas por el llanto de un bebé.

Jaskier jadeó, dirigiendo su vista al frente y se desprendió con agilidad de la mano que lo sostenía para correr a la llamada que surgía desde el cuarto del fondo. Para él, solo a él, le reclamaba con desesperación y él sentía que la vida se le iba a cada latido, que cada zancada lo acercaba más a su destino, con una lentitud aparente que lo torturaba, como si realmente no estuviese avanzando, como si nunca llegase hasta el bebé que imploraba, pero estaba allí, a unos cuantos metros tan solo. Cuando atravesó la puerta se quedó sin aliento.

La habitación estaba fría, a pesar del fuego ardiente en la chimenea y olía a sudor y sangre, a que la muerte no estaba lejos y parecía que la misma muerte sostenía a su niña de la sorpresa, tumbada sobre un diván y sin fuerzas.

Su primera reacción fue una punzada de pánico cuando sus ojos se encontraron. Jaskier no había olvidado su último encuentro, entonces la reina Calanthe había estado desafiante, cruel y había sonreído con hermosa malevolencia, ahora languidecía, con los ojos llorosos y su nieta en brazos, que lloraba desconsoladamente como si lo hiciera por la guerra, por el dolor y la suerte de su abuela, y entonces el miedo del bardo se transformó y aún así siguió indeciso, tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos.

— Le dije que vendría, majestad. No se puede luchar contra el destino. — dijo Myszowor nada más entrar a modo de justificación. El pecho de Calanthe subía y bajaba torturosamente, se desangraba sobre sus ropajes y solo la mantenía despierta su terquedad, pero estaba hundida. Jaskier jamás creyó que verá así a la gran Leona de Cintra. — Quizás este reino aún pueda salvarse. Si hace honor al destino...

— Sé reconocer una derrota. — murmuró la reina antes de mover su mano trémula para descubrir la pequeña cabecita de la princesa de la capa que la envolvía para besarla, sin poder evitar que una lágrima cayera en aquella matita de cabello rubio platino. Los ojos verdes de la niña centelleaban por el llanto. Cirilla balbuceó el nombre de su abuela, y ella intentó sonreírle. — Sssh, estarás bien. Eres la Leoncilla de Cintra, lo último que queda de nuestra casa. Ve, Julian Alfred Pankratz es tu destino.

Myszowor se acercó hasta la reina y con mucho cuidado, cogió al bebé entre sus brazos, que se agitaba con rabiosa terquedad mientras Jaskier extendía los suyos para recibir a la que el destino determinó que sería su hija y la pequeña dejó de llorar casi al instante. Se miraron, reconociéndose el uno al otro, hasta que Jaskier no pudo contenerse más y la abrazó, pegando la nariz a su cuello para aspirar su aroma a lirios y dejar que ella percibiese el suyo. Podía haber perdido mucho, pero con o sin útero seguía siendo un omega y tenía por fin a su precioso cachorro, y se sentía por fin en paz.

— Deberíamos irnos. — dijo Myszowor poniendo una mano sobre su espalda, pero Jaskier no se movió. Sus ojos se dirigieron a los de la reina Calanthe y dijo algo que nunca creía que diría.

— Gracias.

— No me las des. — respondió Calanthe, sin la acidez ni la prepotencia que durante tanto tiempo la caracterizaron. Era una mujer destrozada y que parecía alargar a conciencia su sufrimiento solo para arrancarle unos segundos más al destino. — Perdí a mi hija, luego al amor de mi vida y ahora mi reino. No voy a perderla a ella también. Debe sobrevivir.

No, no le estaba haciendo un favor a Jaskier, ni tampoco parecía que se arrepintiese ni un poco de lo que le había hecho, pero le estaba confiando lo más preciado que tenía y eso era suficiente para él.

Los gritos de dolor y el sonido de las espadas eran ya más que ecos lejanos. Myszowor tiraba a Jaskier de la manga, exigiéndole con palabras apremiantes que se moviese para huir, pero él se sentía congelado. La espada le pesaba tirando de su cadera en uno de los costados, pero sus manos, que antes habían sostenido el acero sin titubear, ahora estaban plenas y solo podía mirar cómo Calanthe se levantaba con tortuosa lentitud y le daba la espalda.

Solo un instante, desde ese punto solo debería atravesarle y la muerte sería casi instantánea, pero no hizo nada, salvo mirar cómo la que una vez fue una de las mujeres más poderosas de los Reinos del Norte abría la ventana y a asomaba para contemplar la desolación de su ciudad.

— ¡No! — escuchó gritar tras de él a aquella voz ronca y desgastada que tan bien conocía mientras él soltaba un jadeo, abrazando con más fuerza a la princesa Cirilla contra sí para que no viese como su abuela se precipitaba al vacío.

Geralt de Rivia se adelantó y agarró el borde de la capa que la envolvía demasiado tarde, quedando frente a la ventana con la prenda en la mano, jadeando de rabia e impotencia.

— ¡Vamos! ¡Vienen a por la princesa Cirilla! — dijo Myszowor, sin darse tiempo a inmutarse por lo que había ocurrido, sabiendo que su misión de proteger a la niña del destino era más importante. Consiguió hacer que Jaskier por fin reaccionara mientras lo envolvía con una capa, cubriendo sus brazos donde sostenía al bebé y haciendo que lo siguiese hasta el pasadizo secreto.

El Lobo Blanco apretó los dientes, intentando contener todas aquellas emociones que amenazaban con convertirlo en una bestia descontrolada. Arrojó la tela que aún sostenía al suelo y los siguió espada en mano.

Llevaron hasta los caballos y Myszowor ayudó a Jaskier a subirse. Cirilla sollozaba de forma amortiguada porque ni las hormonas que el bardo se estaba esforzando por propagar para tranquilizarla podían ocultar el hecho de que tenía el corazón encogido de terror. Los nilfaardianos estaban demasiado cerca.

— ¡Os cubriré, marchaos! — dijo el druida antes de darle una palmada al trasero del caballo para que comenzara un galope frenético. Jaskier se aferró con una mano a las riendas mientras con la otra seguía sosteniendo a su pequeña contra él.

Los jadeos del bardo parecían competir con los de su montura. No podría defenderse, tan solo huir, y solo podía pensar en si sería realmente cierto que el destino estaba de su lado, pero habían mucho más que fuerzas sobrenaturales protegiendo su retraguardia, un brujo, ahora furioso, había jurado protegería su vida y estarían siempre juntos, y que se jodiese el destino si no estaba de acuerdo.

..................

Sardinilla le había acompañado en muchas misiones, era una yegua que no se asustaba fácilmente por nada y acostumbrada a las marchas forzadas, pero aún así estaba extenuada.

Geralt la acarició con amabilidad el hocico y prosiguió por su cuello, reconociendo su esfuerzo y a modo de disculpa. No dejaba de ser fascinante cuánto la amaba, de un modo que hubiese sorprendido a todos aquellos que habían tenido la dicha o la desgracia de conocerle, tan sentimental que habría hecho ruborizar a una doncella.

— Puedes descansar. — le informó el brujo y la yegua, como si le entendiese, no tardó mucho en flexionar sus patas y tumbarse junto al caballo de Jaskier, dando un resoplido que parecía un suspiro cansado y satisfecho.

A unos metros de ellos, frente a una pequeña hoguera, el bardo se había quitado la capucha de la capa y observaba a la pequeña en sus brazos con la misma fascinación con la que ella le devolvía la mirada. La niña tenía los brazos extendidos hacia el rostro de su madre de la sorpresa y sus manitas de dedos asombrosamente estilizados tocaron las mejillas de Jaskier, dándole pequeñas palmaditas que le hicieron cerrar los ojos como un acto reflejo. Luego Cirilla decidió que su pequeña nariz era fascinante, y tiró de ella.

— ¡Ay! — se quejó Jaskier pero después sonrió, de ese modo que solo él sabía hacer, con una alegría solo comparable con la vista del amanecer tras una noche interminable o la llegada de la primavera tras un invierno cruel. El claro del bosque olía a galán de noche mezclado con lirio, a omega feliz y a su cachorro.

La visión y el olor aturdían los sentidos desarrollados del Lobo Blanco, quien intentaba no olvidar que estaba furioso y sentía una extraña sensación en el pecho que intentaba ignorar y lo ponía muy nervioso.

— ¡Nuestra Ciri es preciosa! ¡Acércate, Geralt, mírala! — gritó Jaskier con entusiasmo mientras la levantaba. La niña agitó sus pies en el aire como si quisiese salir corriendo antes de mirar curiosa a la figura imponente frente a ella.

Geralt gruñó desde lo más profundo de su pecho mientras la observaba. No quería hacerlo, quería hablar con Jaskier, necesitaba decirle mucho y quizás de manera no muy amable, pero ese bebé se interponía y eso lo estaba molestando, y mucho.

— Aparta a la niña, Jaskier. — le advirtió con un tono de voz bajo y profundo, de alfa dominante. Su olor se estaba volviendo pesado y amenazaba con devorar los flores que se habían esparcido con tanto amor.

El omega tembló un poco instintivamente, pero frunció el ceño tercamente y después sonrió.

— Voy a dejarla caer, atento. — dijo con un tono juguetón, como si estuviesen hablando de un peluche en lugar de una niña humana.

— No serás capaz. — no era un desafío, pero Jaskier respondió al instante abriendo los dedos y soltando al bebé y el brujo la agarró ágilmente, sin darse cuenta de que durante un instante había dejado de respirar. — ¡¿Qué coño te pasa, Jaskier?! ¡¿Tienes serrín en la cabeza en lugar de cerebro?!

— Sabía que la cogerías. — se justificó, mirándole con ojos soñadores. La estaba sosteniendo, a su hija. Geralt podía leer perfectamente todo lo que Jaskier estaba pensando en ese momento y eso le hizo temblar, lleno de coraje.

— ¡Las cosas no funcionan así! ¡No son tan sencillas! — comenzó a gritar, sin darse cuenta de que estaba acercando a la niña contra sí. — ¡Joder, mierda, joder!

A Jaskier realmente le sorprendía lo elocuente que estaba de repente Geralt. Nunca lo había oído insultar con tanta profusión. Normalmente era un simple "joder" o "mierda" antes o después de un gruñido significativo, pero lo había puesto tan nervioso que no parecía él mismo y no era de extrañar. Él había estado intentando olvidar durante casi dos años la existencia de una niña de la sorpresa, el hecho de que el destino lo había hecho padre. Él solo había pensado en la venganza y con esa idea había acudido al castillo de Cintra y no solo no había podido perpetrarla sino que volvía con una responsabilidad entre los brazos y claro que se sentía culpable por haber huido de ella, por haber intentado olvidarla. Si Jaskier no hubiera ido, si Myszowor no les hubiera ayudado, ¿qué hubiese sido de su hija? Era un fracaso, como alfa y como padre. Solo confirmaba lo que ya sospechaba.

— Geralt. — lo llamó Jaskier, acercándose a él y acariciándole el brazo mientras lo miraba preocupado. Si no fuera porque creía que era imposible juraría que su compañero estaba a punto de llorar. — Está bien, todo va a salir bien. Ella está con nosotros y nosotros cuidaremos de ella. Quizás aún no sepamos cómo hacerlo, pero ningún padre lo sabe al principio. Aprenderemos.

Sus palabras parecieron calmarle durante unos instantes, pero pronto se desprendió bruscamente de la caricia de Jaskier, de nuevo enfurecido.

— ¡¿Por qué estás tan feliz?! ¡¡Podías haber muerto y ni siquiera la mataste!! ¡¡Podías haberlo hecho, Jaskier. Fuimos para eso, eso era...!!

— ¡¡Ya lo sé!! — lo cortó tajantemente Jaskier, con tanta fuerza que hizo callar al brujo. Respiró profundamente varias veces hasta que sintió que volvía a ser dueño de sí mismo. — ¿Crees que no lo sé? Yo también quería matarla. Estaba convencido de que quería hacerlo, pero después...no pude. Ella amaba a Ciri, hasta el punto de que hizo cosas horribles pensando que así la protegería.

— ¿Por qué la justificas?

— ¡No estoy intentando justificarla! ¡Lo que me hizo fue monstruoso! — afirmó, con una mano en el pecho, mirándole con los ojos inundados por lágrimas tercas que se negaban a caer. — Quizás no fuera el destino, quizás su reino iba a caer de todas formas, quizás todos estemos condenados a perecer bajo el ejército nilfgaardiano y ella solo se nos haya adelantado, pero el caso es que había visto morir a todos aquellos que quería y ella ya estaba herida de gravedad e iba a morir, y me di cuenta de que había cosas más importantes que la venganza, por las que realmente merecía la pena luchar y vivir.

Geralt frunció el ceño, sus ojos sobrenaturales clavados en el bonito aciano de su pareja mientras su mente intentaba entender y luchar contra sus instintos y el miedo cuando notó que alguien le tiraba del pelo.

Perdiendo totalmente el hilo de sus pensamientos, apartó un poco sus brazos para poder mirar a la pequeña Cirilla con una atención que no le había prestado antes y entonces sintió algo inexplicable, una conexión primordial y un amor incondicional que él solo recordaba de los escasos recuerdos que tenía de su madre, antes de que lo abandonara.

— Mi niña de la sorpresa... — murmuró Geralt, reconociéndola. Y ella lo miraba y no le temía como todos solían hacer. Parecía a punto de llorar, pero de la emoción. Volvió a tirar de su pelo blanco, exigiéndole que lo acercase hacia él, donde su olor era más intenso y la calmaba, pero sin embargo él se resistió, pareciendo hipnotizado. Necesitaba tiempo para asimilarlo.

— Sí, nuestra niña de la sorpresa. — confirmó Jaskier, abrazándolo.

No sabía qué clase de futuro podían esperar. El mundo estaba en guerra y ellos no tenían dónde ir, pero estaban juntos, al fin eran una manada completa. Y tenían una razón para luchar y para vivir.


	9. Chapter 9

El gallo había cantado varias veces y el sol ya casi acariciaba las pestañas de Jaskier, pero el bardo había tenido una noche muy larga cantando en la taberna y aún seguía durmiendo. Tumbada en la cama a su lado, Cirilla admiraba los rasgos de su madre, que había caído la noche anterior sin siquiera quitarse la ropa, con la cabeza torcida hacia un lado y la boca de labios finos ligeramente entreabierta mientras el mástil del laúd, que reposaba encima de su pecho, le acariciaba el cuello.

Con aquella mezcla de belleza y naturalidad que arrancaba una sonrisa no le extrañaba que muchos hombres y mujeres hubiesen intentado a lo largo de los años entrar a la pequeña casa donde vivían y colarse entre sus sábanas, claro que Ciri siempre pensaba que aquello también se debía a que no habían aguantado a Jaskier en todo su esplendor, cuando su verborrea daba lugar a monólogos que perfectamente podían durar tres horas.

Cirilla le quitó el laúd de las manos y lo dejó encima de un arcón que tenían cerca de la cama, con cuidado de no tirar la vela apagada que había en el borde ni el tintero, aunque sin prestar atención a la pequeña montaña desordenada de papeles que aplastaba en el proceso, que constituían apuntes de las memorias de su vida que había empezado a escribir su madre y algunas canciones nuevas a un a medio terminar, y volvió a girarse para besar a Jaskier en la mejilla mientras con una mano le registraba el bolsillo para sacarle coger el monedero antes de levantarse.

Ya tenía edad para hacer tareas domésticas y cuando Jaskier trasnochaba por una actuación era ella quien se encargaba de ir al mercado cuando tocaba y preparar el desayuno.

Se habían quedado sin pan y la sal también empezaba a escasear en su despensa, de modo que Cirilla se levantó enérgica de la cama y antes de salir de casa de miró en el espejo de plata de mano para asegurarse de que no tener un aspecto desaliñado. Asintió satisfecha y dejó el espejo con sumo cuidado encima de la mesita donde estaba. Era con diferencia uno de los objetos de más valor que tenían en la casa, a excepción de sus ropajes, que eran bastante finos. Su padre lo había enviado para que lo vendiesen para su manitención, pero Cirilla había decidido quedárselo y Jaskier había estado de acuerdo. A ella le gustaba tomarlo como un regalo de su padre, ya que ni se dignaba a aparecer en sus cumpleaños.

Como niña, claro que Cirilla no acababa de entender como Geralt podía haber decidido hacer la mayor parte de su vida lejos de ellos y se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo fingiendo que no tenía padre, cosa bastante fácil, porque las cartas que enviaban ni siquiera eran regulares, a veces tardaban meses enteros en llegar, pero siempre venían acompañadas de dinero o algún objeto de valor que pudiesen vender para que a ellos nunca les faltase de nada.

Estaba furiosa con él, aunque cuanto mayor se hacía más lo entendía. Jaskier había hecho un gran trabajo para que lo hiciera, hablándole con honestidad y escribiéndole canciones que calmaban su corazón embravecido y herido.

Geralt de Rivia hizo prometer a Jaskier que cuidaría de ella hasta que fuese capaz de defenderse por ella misma. La vida de un brujo no era para un bebé y él no quería que su pequeña Cirilla sufriera, por eso había tomado aquella difícil decisión y eso era lo que Jaskier había intentado transmitirle siempre a su hija, intentando que las veces escasas en las que el brujo iba a visitarlos lo recibiese con los brazos abiertos y lo despidiese con una sonrisa, aunque lo que solía ocurrir es que Cirilla lo recibía con un gruñido y lo despedía con una patada.

Cirilla salió de casa con el dinero el bolsillo del abrigo y la cesta de mimbre bajo el brazo. Todos en la pequeña ciudad la saludaban con una mezcla de fascinación y resquemor, pues todos sabían que era hija del Lobo Blanco y del bardo Jaskier y hablaban sobre las artimañas del destino para que un mutante que no pudiera concebir tuviera una hija y no una cualquiera. Esas gentes quizás no sabían que ella era una princesa, pero ninguno dudaba en que se estaba transformando en una doncella muy hermosa. Su largo cabello rubio hacía suspirar a muchos corazones y sus penetrantes ojos verdes competían con la belleza del bosque bañado por el sol.

Por si ella o su familia fuesen poco sospechosas, mantenían una relación muy estrecha con cierta hechicera y su hija que pasaba largas temporadas en la ciudad y ahora mismo se encontraba en ella.

Cirilla estaba entretenida en uno de los puestos, pensando en si debía comprar algo más de queso, cuando las vio pasar y les dedicó una leve sonrisa y un saludo con la mano. Yennefer, vestida como siempre de colores oscuros y con los ojos pintados de negro, ataviada y joyas y hermosamente peinada, alzó una mano enguantada y con la otra le tocó el hombro a su hija para que se diese cuenta de que las estaban saludando. Tissaia dirigió al instante la vista hacia donde estaba mirando su madre, y le devolvió la sonrisa a Cirilla, que intentó ensanchar la suya sin mucho éxito. Tissaia quizás era lo más parecido a una amiga que tenía de su misma edad, pero la verdad era que no podía mirar aquellos ojos azul aciano sin sentir que algo se revolvía dentro de ella. Nunca había tenido el valor de preguntarle a Jaskier cómo era posible que aquella chica tuviese sus mismos rasgos y hasta su mismo color de cabello y la verdad es que tenía miedo de hacerlo. Decidió que era mejor volver a concentrarse en la lista de la compra.

Tenía muchas preguntas, sobre ella y sus padres. No era que Jaskier le hubiese mentido nunca, de hecho había sido siempre bastante sincero con ella. Ciri sabía que su nombre era Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon y que era la única heredera al trono de Cintra, ahora en posesión del Imperio Nilfaagardiano y que su abuela, la reina Calanthe, había perecido en el asalto a la capital, donde sus padres la habían rescatado y reclamado como hija suya por el derecho de la sorpresa, también sabía que era una fuente. Yennefer la había reconocido como tal hacía unos años y desde entonces había estado intentando enseñarla a controlase las veces que venía a la ciudad con su hija, pero ella era puro caos y a veces simplemente perdía el control, porque estaba asustada y había tantas cosas que no sabía, sobre las que no le habían mentido pero nunca le habían hablado. Habían intentado protegerla toda su vida, lo sabía, pero ella ya no podía, simplemente no podía más.

Por su culpa, Geralt y Julian no estaban juntos, ella era su bebé de la sorpresa, pero era un auténtico monstruo, un monstruo que había herido cantidad de veces a Jaskier, que tenía más en común con Yennefer de Vengenberg que con sus padres, y esa niña, Tissaia, tan normal y perfecta, ni siquiera tenía poderes, solo unos bonitos ojos acianos que la miraban con la misma bondad que Jaskier, ella era todo lo que Cirilla hubiese deseado ser.

Escuchó al tendero preguntarle si se encontraba bien y ella regresó a la realidad, dándose cuenta de que sus manos estaban temblando. Se las miró asustada, sintiendo que la energía estaba empezando a fluir a través de ella. El caos fluía, porque tenía tanta envidia y estaba tan enfadada y tan asustada que estaba perdiendo el control.

— No, por favor, no... — murmuró antes de mirar a Tissaia y esos ojos, aquellos ojos que tanto odiaba.

Yennefer lo entendió enseguida y se interpuso entre ambas bloqueando el poder de Cirilla cuando se disparó en dirección hacia su hija. Lucharon por aguantar, hasta que los poderes se anularon, destrozando varios puestos e hiriendo a multitud de personas.

Cirilla salió corriendo, lejos del pueblo, sin importar dejar caer la cesta que llevaba, abandonándola en el círculo de destrucción que se había formado a su alrededor.

.....................

Lo sabía, era un monstruo sin control que acabaría con su propia vida y con la de todos los que la rodeaban. Solo traía muerte. Confundida y sola, pensó que lo mejor era desaparecer.

Jaskier estaría muy decepcionado, estaba seguro de que la odiaría, porque ella no era una buena hija y cuando se enfadaba le recordaba al bardo que no había nacido de su vientre y cuando Geralt de Rivia llegaba en lugar de decirle cuánto lo había echado de menos solo quería pegarle y echarle en cara que no estuviese allí cuando se sentían solos, cuando Jaskier lloraba al pasar el celo, cuando ella tenía miedo y lo necesitaba, porque él era un asesino y un mutante y ella se lo había echado tantas veces en cara cuando en realidad lo amaba que sabía que no merecía ningún perdón. Ella era el verdadero monstruo, una maldición del destino para sus padres y no podía soportar el dolor.

— ¡CIRI! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁS?! ¡CIRILLA! — escuchó la voz angustiada de Jaskier y unas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas mientras echaba a correr en la dirección contraria de la que provenía la voz.

Perderse y morir, que todo se detuviese, el dolor, el miedo, las ideas y el caos.

Se mordió la lengua hasta probar su propia sangre para no gritar mientras cerraba un instante los ojos, implorando que todo se detuviese.

Y entonces se detuvo. Cirilla chocó y se quedó parada, con el oreja pegada a un amplio pecho, escuchando los lentísimos latidos del un corazón que conocía bien. No necesito abrir los ojos, solo sentirlo. Lo abrazó como si su vida dependiera de ello mientras se concentraba en ese espacio protector que acallaba todos sus demonios, aquel lugar que había añorado durante tanto tiempo.

Geralt de Rivia la rodeó con sus brazos, metiendo una de sus manos por su pelo para acariciarle la nuca y calmarla como solía hacer cuando era tan solo un bebé.

¿Había fallado como padre? Había hecho todo por ella y sin embargo había fallado en lo más importante. ¿El destino se había equivocado con ellos? Estaba harto de echarle la culpa al destino por asuntos que solo a ellos les concernían. Su hija le necesitaba y él esperaba haber podido llegar por una vez en su vida a tiempo.

— Estoy aquí, Ciri. — murmuró Geralt con la voz ronca, queriendo decir que él siempre había estado allí, que él jamás los había abandonado.

Cirilla suspiró, abrazándose más fuerte, mientras deseaba que su padre nunca volviese a irse jamás de su lado.


	10. Chapter 10

La noche era fría fuera y era posible que cuando el sol volviese a brillar la superficie de la cisterna donde se recogía el agua de lluvia estuviese recubierta de una fina capa de hielo que se derretiría a lo largo del día, pero dentro de la pequeña cabaña enredados entre las mantas, los cuerpos iluminados por la luz del fuego estaban calientes. Sus bocas ardían en besos húmedos que dejaban sus labios pegajosos, deseosos de más.

Había sido un proceso lento y delicado. A Jaskier le había costado largo tiempo aprender a aceptar su cuerpo ahora que ya no era el de un omega completo.

Aún sufría períodos de celo, ya que su cerebro seguía pensando que debía encontrarse en periodo fértil y su glándula, situada en su cuello, no había sido extirpada, pero sus genitales ya no podían reaccionar en consecuencia. Ya no lubricaba y aunque sentía la necesidad de reproducirse, sabía que estaba vacío y que era imposible. El sexo se convirtió en algo doloroso tanto física como psicológicamente.

La primera vez que lo intentaron, Jaskier no solo no logró alcanzar el orgasmo, sino que hizo que Geralt se detuviese cuando apenas acababan de empezar y pasó el resto de la noche llorando, sin atreverse a mirar a su pareja a los ojos, mientras se abrazaba a su pequeño bebé dormido, al que había sacado de la cuna para tumbarla en la cama junto a él.

No volvieron a intentarlo durante muchos meses. El miedo era más fuerte que el deseo. Geralt no quería hacer daño a Jaskier y Jaskier se veía incapaz de satisfacer a Geralt. En aquellos tiempos el Lobo Blanco se tomó el primer descanso de su trabajo de toda su vida y ambos se centraron en la crianza de su niña de la sorpresa.

Eran felices, estaban juntos, enfrentándose a una vida pacífica desconocida para ambos, pero una sombra seguía pesando sobre el bardo, por mucho que su brujo le repitiese una y otra vez que no le importaba, que él siempre estaría a su lado aunque nunca más volviesen a tocarse íntimamente, pero incluso si Geralt podía estar satisfecho con eso, él no.

En su desesperación, acabó recurriendo a Yennefer de Vengenberg y sin pudor le habló de sus problemas para que ella intentase aconsejarle. Después de todo, la hechicera había estado en una situación similar a la suya antes de que él le entregase su útero. Sus consejos fueron tan efectivos que Jaskier solo pudo lamentar no haberle pedido antes ayuda.

Jaskier aprendió bien la lección y siempre guardaba un pequeño frasco de aceite perfumado cerca de la cama a la espera de que su Lobo Blanco volviese a casa y ahí estaba él una vez más, recibiéndolo con los brazos abiertos, ansioso por tenerlo todo lo cerca que dos personas podían estar.

Ocultándose entre las mantas, Jaskier descendió dejando un camino mojado y tibio con su lengua, siguiendo la línea de los fuertes músculos desde el cuello hasta el esternón, bajando por los abdominales hasta llegar más abajo del ombligo y sujetar la dura erección de Geralt con sus labios, presionando con suavidad para comenzar a bajar su cabeza lentamente hasta notar el inicio de una arcada para volverla a subir, repitiendo el proceso mientras sus dedos acariciaban la cara interna de sus muslos.

Geralt dejó escapar un gruñido gutural, mirando de reojo la insinuante forma de las sábanas y cómo estas se movían revelando los movimientos de su amante. Su lengua le acariciaba mientras sus labios seguían apretando, haciendo que todo su cuerpo vibrase. Se perdió durante un momento en aquella sensación casi asfixiante, con los ojos entrecerrados y oscuros de placer. Había echado tanto de menos ese sexo a escondidas, esa forma lenta y pausada de en la que ambos se descubrían el uno al otro como si fuese la primera vez, con cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido que pudiese despertar a Cirilla.

Un caricia en sus testículos le distrajo, haciéndole dar un pequeño bote mientras contenía la risa por las cosquillas, a lo que siguió otros toques tentivos que le hicieron fruncir el ceño y levantar de golpe las sábanas para mirar reprovatoriamente a su bardo.

— Jaskier... — murmuró de aquella forma profunda que aventuraba el comienzo de un reproche que nunca llegó a materializarse, pues el nombrado Jaskier le sonrió de aquella manera encantadora e irresistible que le había hechizado desde la primera vez en que lo había visto cantar y se deslizó con la agilidad con la que un pez se desplaza en el agua hasta que quedaron con los rostros enfrentados. Entonces lo besó con pasión, arrancándole el aliento.

— Amo cuando ríes. Ojalá lo hicieras más a menudo, mi Lobo Blanco.

Geralt no pudo evitar formar una leve aunque dulce sonrisa. Aún después de años le costaba creer que alguien tan mágico como él se hubiese enamorado de un monstruo como él y mucho más que eso incluso. 

El brujo pasó la mano por la cicatriz del cuello de su omega, acariciando la zona donde se encontraba su glándula. Jaskier pareció ronronear, esparciendo su aroma a galán de noche, aspirando el fuerte perfume a leña y almizcle de la piel perlada de Geralt. Volvió degustar de su boca el regusto especias y cebolla de la cena, y entonces fue Jaskier el que sonrió.

Sus manos danzaban por el cuerpo añorado cuando sintió el aceite fluir, siguiendo la curva de su columna hasta la parte baja de su espalda. Con suavidad, Geralt pasó los dedos por aquel reguero dorado para impregnárselos, masejeándolo en el proceso, antes de descender hacia su entrada, que delineó para mojarla antes de introducir la punta de sus dedos.

El bardo arqueó ligeramente la espalda mientras se mordía el labio conteniendo un quejido de incomodidad que no desalentó a su pareja, quien había aprendido cómo tratarlo y se había vuelto un experto en ello. 

Su lengua le distraía introduciéndose en su oreja, simulando penetraciones, mientras su otra mano agarraba su pene ya mojado para masturbarlo, haciendo que todo su cuerpo se relajase, moldeado bajo su calor.

— Un poco más arriba...mm... — murmuró Jaskier sin pudor y Geralt le obedeció al instante, pulsando su próstata y teniendo que acallar su grito besándole, introduciendo su lengua hasta casi hacerlo sentir que se ahogaba. 

A veces sucedía, a Geralt le costaba más y más controlarse conforme su excitación alcanzaba su punto álgido. Su instinto le exigía satisfacer a su omega hasta volverlo loco y hacerlo suplicar porque lo llenase completamente y su mente racional perdía poco a poco la batalla.

Cuando por fin desprendió sus bocas, Jaskier tenía el mentón lleno de saliva y tuvo que morderse el labio para soportar sin chillar la fuerza con la que Geralt lo penetraba con sus dedos. Sabía que tenía que detenerlo, pues aunque no le estuviese haciendo daño los sonidos húmedos empezaban a ser muy fuertes y temía que su hija, que dormía en la habitación de al lado, los escuchase.

Lo empujó del pecho y Geralt le gruñó en respuesta, mostrándole los dientes blancos, con los afilados colmillos sobresaliendo, haciendo temblar con una punzada de excitación.

Jaskier lo tumbó sin dejar de mirar a los ojos con deseo, indicándole de forma silenciosa que no tenía ninguna intención de detenerle o alejarse de su lado. En cambio vertió aceite sobre su pene, mojándolo completamente antes de sentarse sobre él, respirando profundamente para intentar relajarse.

Al sentir el calor de sus paredes abrazarlo, Geralt se calmó y lo rodeó con sus brazos, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro mientras esperaba a que su omega se acostumbrase a él. Había pasado casi un año desde la última vez que habían estado juntos y el interior de Jaskier estaba tan estrecho que casi sentía que lo estrangulaba. 

El brujo estiró el brazo para buscar más aceite, pero Jaskier lo agarró, clavando levemente las uñas en su carne,para que su mano volviese a rodear su cintura.

— Por favor, abrázame. — le pidió Jaskier, susurrando entre sus labios antes de comenzar un lento vaivén que lo hizo jadear. Geralt lo rodeó con sus brazos y completó la distancia que separaba sus bocas, al principio con calma, pero su omega enredó los dedos en su cabello y tiró de él exigiéndole que se acercase más y que abriese su boca más para permitirle introducirse en ella y acariciar con su lengua toda su cavidad.

Cuando separaron sus rostros, el Lobo Blanco ya movía sus caderas a la contra de las del bardo para que sus caderas chocasen con más fuerza, sintiendo como el cuerpo entre sus brazos temblaba. Jaskier no dejaba de susurrar entre gemido y gemido, gastando todas las palabras de amor que conocía, como si cantara una balada de amor que inundaba los oídos avergonzados de su brujo. Geralt sin embargo era más bien taciturno. Suspiraba con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Jaskier, aspirando su aroma y concentrándose en todas las sensaciones que experimentaba su cuerpo.

— Ah...Geralt, dímelo... nadie tiene por qué...mm...solo nosotros dos. — volvió a implorar. Siempre lo hacía cuando estaba cerca de alcanzar el orgasmo y daba igual que Geralt de Rivia fuese un brujo, un hombre torpe en las palabras y tímido en sus sentimientos, jamás podría negarle una petición así a aquel con el que estaba vinculado, el hombre que lo había perdido tanto solo para estar más cerca de él, aquel que le había entregado felicidad solo a cambio de un dulce beso.

Geralt agarró con cuidado su cuerpo e invirtió posiciones para tumbarlo sobre la cama, reanudando lenta y profundamente las penetraciones, buscando el punto álgido de placer.

— Julian, te amo. — susurró el Lobo Blanco en su oído, al mismo tiempo que sentía como enterraba las uñas en sus omóplatos, arqueando la espalda y mojando en ráfagas su abdomen. Geralt gruñó y se apresuró a salir de su interior antes de que se terminase de formar el nudo de la base de su pene para unir sus fluidos a los de su amante.

Jaskier suspiró, totalmente relajado, mientras sus músculos aún sufrían los últimos espasmos. Notaba algo de ardor en su bajo vientre y no podía cerrar bien las piernas, pero no le importaba los más mínimo. Se giró para abrazar el cuerpo de Geralt, que se había dejado caer a su lado, buscando sentir los latidos de su lento corazón para quedarse dormido.

...............

Quedarían quizás unas pocas horas para el amanecer y estaba en la seguridad del único sitio en el mundo al que podía llamar hogar y aún así sus ojos se negaban a cerrarse. Por mucho que se dijese que allí estaba a salvo, rodeado de las personas que más amaba en este mundo, el peligro que siempre acechaba y la oscuridad que él podía ver con ojos claros lo atormentaban.

Si no era un monstruo, llegaría un hombre, en cualquier momento, solo para destrozar todo aquello que era bueno y era puro, y él solo se volvía más vulnerable hasta que llegase un momento en el que se volviese lento y lo matasen.

Jaskier entreabrió los párpados para descubrir aquella mirada perdida, a la que ya estaba tan acostumbrado, de lobo solitario, triste y atormentado. 

— ¿En qué estás pensando, Geralt? — le preguntó con la voz apagada, intentando que no se notase lo mucho que le afectaba verlo en ese estado.

— Pienso en que acabo de llegar y en nada tendré que marcharme otra vez, en lo mucho que te echaré a ti y a Ciri de menos. — respondió mientras giraba el rostro para mirarle. Jaskier colocó la mano sobre su pecho mientras se acomodaba.

— Sé que no quieres escuchar esto, pero no tienes por qué hacerlo solo. Ciri dentro de poco ya no será más una niña y yo te he acompañado muchas otras veces. Sé cuidar de mi mismo. Si nos dejaras...

— No se trata de mí, Jaskier, lo hago para que estéis a salvo.

— Y te estoy muy agradecido, ¿me oyes? Sé que has hecho un enorme sacrificio todos estos años solo porque Ciri y yo pudiéramos vivir una vida tranquila y segura, pero somos tu manada y es nuestro destino estar juntos.

No era que Geralt no lo hubiera pensado. Lo había hecho, cada vez con mayor frecuencia. Soñaba el día en el que su familia pudiera acompañarlo, el día en el que ya no tuviese que pasar ninguna noche más sin nadie a su lado hasta que expirase su último aliento. Jaskier le había dicho en muchas ocasiones que moriría felizmente a su lado, que no quería ningún otro final para él.

— ¿Y Cirilla? ¿Crees que querrá una vida así, en la que podría morir en cualquier momento?

— ¡Sí! — respondió Jaskier al instante, con el ceño fruncido. — Parece mentira que no conozcas a tu hija. Vivir significa estar dispuesto a morir. Tú se lo enseñaste, y ella es muy poderosa. Aún tiene que aprender, pero tú puedes entrenarla.

— ¿Qué pasa con Tissaia?

El bardo enmudeció, retirando su mano como si de repente le quemase mientras sus ojos se movían intranquilos como si estuviese asustado.

— No sé lo que te ha dicho Ciri, pero...

— Puedes ir al fin del mundo, Jaskier, pero eso no cambiará nada. — le dijo con cierto dureza. No quería hacerle daño, pero él más que nadie sabía que ciertas heridas necesitaban sangrar antes de poder sanar.

— Tissaia es una niña encantadora. La quiero mucho y sé que tiene mi sangre, pero no es mi hija. Ciri sí lo es.

— Hmm — gruñó Geralt profundamente a modo de asentimiento. Lo entendía, sin duda lo hacía. Cirilla era su hija por algo más que el destino, había sido una elección propia aunque existiese el miedo y las dudas, aunque el pasado a veces los atormentase, tenían la certeza de que estaban exactamente donde ellos querían. — Habla con ellas y explícaselo, quizás entonces estemos listos para irnos la próxima primavera.

— ¿Es una promesa? — preguntó retóricamente con una sonrisa en los labios.

— Hmm... — murmuró antes de quedarse dormido.


End file.
